<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels &amp; Demons by denofzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446714">Angels &amp; Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denofzen/pseuds/denofzen'>denofzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Rosario + Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Demon Realm, Demons, F/M, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denofzen/pseuds/denofzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity on Earth has quickly forgotten about the threat of extinction by Cell. Now the threat of the Demon Realm and aiding organizations will end any normalcy as old and new protectors come to prevent it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Gohan/Toujou Ruby, Videl Satan/FangFang Huang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gavel hit the block, a sign of finality to the bidding war.</p><p>"Fifteen-hundred! Sold to number twenty-one!" the auctioneer shouts.</p><p>Some of the participants groan in their seats while others snicker with their heads shaking. Regardless, everyone's expression remains hidden in the darkness of the theater, with only the stage and its items to display.</p><p>Murmurs begin once more as the audience waits for the next auction item. Somewhere on the outskirts of the seating arrangement, a man in a hood and robe stares down the stage with little interest, slowly tapping the number sign on his lap. If anyone could see through the dark, they might find a shady individual, but in the light, they would see a priest wearing white robes.</p><p>Regardless, both representations might be correct to describe this figure.</p><p>"You're a real pain in the ass, Mikogami."</p><p>The man's eyes seem to shine out of his hood like gems and are the only thing that can be discerned amid the darkness of the theater. He turns his head towards the croaking voice, who takes the empty seat next to him.</p><p>No, not actually sitting in the seat but floating above. The old woman sighs as she sits perched on top of a floating crystal ball that could easily fetch for millions of zenis in this auction if they knew its value.</p><p>Mikogami smirks, his smile hidden, but his eyes tell unfathomable appreciation as he meets his old friend once more. Even in the dark, he can recognize her short stature, drooping and aging face, and pointy black hat.</p><p>"Baba," he acknowledges, "...it is good to see you again."</p><p>The witch scoffs with the annoyance and impatience that you'd see in an old woman who's lived too long. "...and you haven't changed! Six hundred years and only now have you've decided to reach out to me!"</p><p>Mikogami chuckles dryly and returns to staring at the stage. The next item hidden in red cloth is moved to the center of attention and without breaking his gaze, he responds to the old witch.</p><p>"There is no need when it comes to you. Looking into the unknown is one of your specialties, after all."</p><p>Baba frowns, turning her attention to the stage as well. She normally wouldn't get involved in such a crowded gathering, but the witch could not let the opportunity go, even if she did not know why her old friend is spending his time here. Regardless, if he was reaching out to her, it had to be important.</p><p>"It's all unknown when it comes to you," she grumbles, "...even when you were the guardian of Earth."</p><p>"That's long past."</p><p>No emotion could be felt in his voice and although he's usually like this, it still ticks off the old witch as she clicks her tongue. She presses him further.</p><p>"You damn fool...I'm sure Mr. Popo would be happy to see you if you stopped by. Are you even aware that there's a new guardian?"</p><p>"I felt a subtle shift a few years ago, but it is not my concern. Besides, the genie has lived even longer than I, so I trust him to support whoever observes this planet," Mikogami muses.</p><p>Baba sighs in annoyance and adjusts her hat. Any sort of reminiscing seems pointless for the former guardian, so she decides to cut to the chase.</p><p>"So why would a so-called 'priest' seek my attention?"</p><p>Mikogami hums, slightly amused by the title. He leans his body forward a little. "Have you heard of any news regarding the Demon Realm?"</p><p>Baba yawns, the lack of light getting to her old eyes. At the mention of the Demon Realm, she could not help but snort. At the tip of the universe, the happenings in that realm elude many, even her and the Kais'.</p><p>"Not much has changed in one-hundred or even two-hundred years. There's little we know other than pockets that open from time to time. We usually can close those before they get out of hand, or they close by themselves. Other than a few demons getting out, it's largely sealed."</p><p>"I wouldn't dismiss those pockets, if I were you," he warns.</p><p>Baba suddenly shivers. She recalls a time when young Goku had saved a princess from the hands of Shula, a higher demon who opened a door to Earth. Thinking about it and how close of a call that was to unleashing demons upon the lands, she understands Mikogami's concern.</p><p>Still, it's difficult. "We can't keep track of every pocket, but we at least keep track of the demons."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>Baba's eyes twitch at Mikogami's bemused attitude and growl. "What? If you know something, say it!"</p><p>"...and ladies and gentlemen!" the auctioneer announces, cutting into their discussion while the audience quiets down.</p><p>"As part of our main offering, we have a special item procured! Supposed to be one of seven items that when together, would grant you your every wish, we have in our possession the six-star dragon ball!"</p><p>The audience roars with mixed reactions and Baba sputters, her eyes wide towards the center stand where the orange-starred ball shines brightly amid the stage lights.</p><p>"How did one of the dragon balls end up here?!" she shouts, her mind in a panic.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Baba," Mikogami urges, "...there are many seekers in the world. It shouldn't be surprising to see such a ball on auction. It might've been discovered on accident even."</p><p>Baba shuts her mouth, then clears her throat as she resettles on her crystal ball. "Still, who could be selling that ball?"</p><p>"Me."</p><p>Baba freezes, her eyes comically wide. She turns her head, looking at the mysterious man and wonders if she simply misheard him.</p><p>"Excuse me?" she questions.</p><p>Mikogami reiterates himself without breaking his line of sight. "I'm the seller."</p><p>Baba's hand quivers as she leans forward from her crystal ball, then grabs the man's robes tightly and proceeds to shake him violently. The apparent seller of the dragon ball appears unfazed towards his old friend's violent action and he even flashes a mysterious smile.</p><p>Rather than being disturbed, this only makes Baba angrier.</p><p>"You damn fool! You've lost it, haven't you!? You want to risk another villain gathering the dragon balls, huh?! Is that it?!"</p><p>The shaking goes on for a few seconds too long and Mikogami had enough, throwing her small arms off his robes before patting them down. As he readjusts himself, he explains further.</p><p>"I'm not planning on selling it of course."</p><p>Baba gnashes her teeth, barely holding it in together as she is being led by words from the former guardian. She points accusingly at the man.</p><p>"Of course you are! If you're the seller, then why else would it be here!?"</p><p>Mikogami hums thoughtfully before his senses alert him. He quickly stands up and before Baba could question in irritation, he answers her with his usual calm.</p><p>"Bait."</p><p>On cue, gunfire explodes in the background and screams from the audience follow. All lights in the auction house are turned on by the intruders, exposing the participants and their immediate panicked expressions. More chaos follows as thirty men come pouring around them with the gear: black vests, goggles, and spherical helmets. None of the intruders can be distinguished easily, but they appear very organized.</p><p>A few remain by the exits and fire more rounds in the air, the loud banging forcefully catching the audience's attention with fear.</p><p>"Everyone out! This auction is under our control now!"</p><p>By this time, Mikogami had already walked around to the back of his seat. He pulls the shocked Baba and her floating ball with him. As they were in the last back row, they remain out of the way of the impending stampede of buyers which would quickly follow.</p><p>Screams and cries are heard around as some armed men push people out, hitting them with the side of their rifles. Hearing these noises, Baba shakes her head, bringing herself out of shock and screams at Mikogami.</p><p>"You knew this would happen!? Tell me sooner, you bastard!"</p><p>The witch's complaints are ignored as the priest focuses all his attention on the stage where most of the armed men push past the audience members to get to the ground floor. The auctioneer on stage shakes and looks at any direction he could escape to but when guns are aimed at him, he freezes.</p><p>Baba sighs, a small sweat dripping from her forehead. Of course, she has been in more dangerous situations so she could hardly worry about some armed men. More important is the fact that a group or organization is searching for the dragon balls again.</p><p>Looking at the armed men standing guard by the exits as they force people to empty the theater, she notices each of them has a red armband with the familiar logo: RR.</p><p>"Red Ribbon. These damn fools again?"</p><p>She knows that there still exist offshoots, but they would always be a former shadow of itself after Goku destroyed most of their strongest generals. That said, the creation of Cell and the androids proves that are geniuses within the organization, so any remnant can't be dismissed either.</p><p>"Perhaps, but maybe not quite," Mikogami responds to Baba's observation causing her to frown.</p><p>Regardless of who they are or what sort of branch these terrorists come from, they need to be stopped. Since this is part of Mikogami's plan, Baba figures he's going to get involved.</p><p>...and yet, he's still standing with her and observing with his usual glimmering eyes.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?! Aren't you going to stop them from taking the dragon ball?! Go already, you fool!"</p><p>Mikogami only chuckles causing the old witch to turn red with fury. She flails her hands at the man as he watches the Red Ribbon soldiers approach the shivering auctioneer.</p><p>Naturally, the priest is not worried about being noticed as the crowd continues to flow around them but it would be only a matter of time before he and the fortune teller are seen, that is if their strange appearances don't already give them away. Then again, he isn't concerned by that either. Instead, he looks at the stage with far more anticipation than he did when the auction was going on.</p><p>The real show is about to start.</p><p>On stage, the same enthusiasm can't be said for the auctioneer whose legs quiver and seem ready to collapse at any moment. He raises his arms up as the apparent leader jumps onto the stage and shouts at him. Unlike the rest, his armband is black, possibly to help his team members identify him as they are all wearing the same equipment.</p><p>"Hand over that dragon ball! After that, you'll be guiding us to the rest of the auction items, you hear!"</p><p>Despite feeling overwhelmed, the auctioneer still does his best to smile for his life as he shakes. "G-good sirs, p-please don't kill me! I...I'll hand over the dragon ball o-of course! H-here it is!"</p><p>He takes the orange ball in his hand and extends it towards their leader with the gun to his head. However, to his shock, the man takes it, inspects it only for a few seconds, then smashes it to the ground!</p><p>It shatters like glass on the stage, breaking into many shards.</p><p>Baba can't hold in the sight and screams in horror as the dragon ball's many pieces reflect in her eyes. Her purple hair stands up on its own in fright.</p><p>"No! The dragon ball has-"</p><p>The old witch stops herself, her mind catching up and passing her initial shock. She quickly shuts her mouth and smacks her face, groaning. It's obvious to anyone who knows that the supposed dragon ball on display is just a fake. If a real dragon ball could break that easily, then it would have been already broken a long time ago.</p><p>She grits her teeth harder, glancing at the priest who had deceived her. Granted, things happened so fast that there wouldn't be time to explain but even if there was, she knows Mikogami enough to learn he loves secrets and fooling with people.</p><p>The armed men clearly had also taken a false dragon ball into account before storming the auction. At the sight of the shattered stone, the leader grimaces and pushes his gun further against his the auctioneer's head, causing him to whimper in fear.</p><p>"Bastard, are you trying to fool us? Where's the real damn dragon ball?"</p><p>The auctioneer struggles to explain.</p><p>"W-well s-sir...I..."</p><p>Trailing off, his body halts. His quivering ends in an instant and his arms descend back to his side. Straightening up his posture, the leader watches the auctioneer become suddenly calm.</p><p>"...I'm afraid that's seller's privilege around here," the auctioneer continues with a sudden shift in tone, his eyes staring firmly at the leader with a professional smile.</p><p>The unexpected change surprises the leader and his men but before he could become angry, he hears a crack against his body and then sees the world spinning around him.</p><p>Except, it's him who's spinning.</p><p>The rest of his men are stunned as their leader is seemingly smacked and lifted into the air. Nobody saw much and at best, some only saw a black blur moving across him and the auctioneer. Regardless of the reason, their eyes lock on their leader's projection in horror to witness him crashing into multiple seats on the upper levels. Dust and small pieces of wood fly into the air and creates further panic among the remaining audience.</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>"Leader!"</p><p>Some of them cry out as they shake the initial shock but their focus is pulled away as black feathers begin to fall and dance before their eyes. Their confusion and anxiety can't have been any higher but their biggest mistake might be looking away from the source of it all.</p><p>A shadow creeps beneath their feet from the stage, blending in the feathers on the ground. Slowly, the Red Ribbon men's attention is pulled back to the stage. What they see causes them to freeze.</p><p>Before their eyes, the sounds of stretching and bones cricking from the auctioneer echoes across the theater. Slowly, a horror grows on each of the men's faces as they bear witness to the transformation.</p><p>Only a small breath is heard by one as the auctioneer changes: his black hair growing out from his red hat, his vest tightening as curves form outwards, and the biggest of them all - multiple pairs of black wings that spread out like branches on a tree, overshadowing their surrounding formation.</p><p>The auctioneer has just transformed into a winged woman before their eyes, her face entirely different than before. Against the shocked expressions, her violet eyes stare calmly at the men around her.</p><p>She frowns and takes off her red hat, throwing it off to the side.</p><p>"Well, it was fun while it lasted," she mutters with disappointment.</p><p>Nobody knew what to think except Baba, whose eyes widen in surprise as the winged lady burns in her eyes. "A...witch! You were never alone!"</p><p>Mikogami's eyes shine with intensity as he silently acknowledges the fortune teller. His gaze momentarily departs from the stage as he senses that majority of the audience has left the building. As a result, the upper-level men by the exits begin to notice the two.</p><p>Despite witnessing the shocking transformation and dismissal of their leader, a few of them pull themselves together and aims their guns at the witch and priest.</p><p>"You two, don't move!" one of the pairs calls out to them. Although they could have been part of the audience, the fact they're observing calmly and also looks out of place makes them suspect to the happening of their leader.</p><p>Mikogami doesn't budge or glance at the pair as they approach him. He only flicks his finger from behind his back.</p><p>Baba watches with raised eyebrows as the two men are flung by an invisible force and their bodies smash into the nearest wall. Sparks from the high voltage wires behind add to their crash and their screams alert their comrades.</p><p>The noise is also enough to catch the attention of the younger witch below and she notices a new floating witch beside Mikogami. Her eyes widen a little in surprise, not having heard of this meeting beforehand.</p><p>"Who is that?" she asks out loud, cocking her head.</p><p>She places that thought away as one of the men screams, taking the first shot against her out of building fear. It's now put together that she had to be the one who wrecked their superior.</p><p>They aren't wrong, of course. Ruby even internally worries if she overdid it.</p><p>The witch's wings act fast, collapsing around her as if it had its own mind and shielding her body on all sides. Against common logic that feathers wouldn't be able to stop a bullet, the metal rounds all bounce off the closed wings while small sparks fly out.</p><p>The lack of damage doesn't occur to them as all the rest joined in firing, but soon enough, their hearts collectively drop. The sounds of their metal rounds clinging on the ground slow as they're forced to recognize the lack of effect.</p><p>After just several rounds and a few empty clicking noises, they all stop firing and watch with their eyes bulged out as the witch's wings fidgets and unravels, revealing a bewildered girl.</p><p>She pats herself and coughs as the smell of the gunpowder fills her nose. Ignoring it as best as she can, her eyes scan across the astonished men. With mild annoyance, she calls out to them.</p><p>"Hey, so which one of you is a demon?"</p><p>Only the sounds of uncomfortable shifts in their guns could be heard as the men start dripping sweat from their faces.</p><p>The witch sighs to herself and shakes her head. "Ah, that was a dumb question, wasn't it? Of course, you wouldn't tell me that, would you? Or...maybe you don't know? Anyways..."</p><p>She doesn't waste any more time as her wings positions themselves horizontally across from her waistline in an arch, then spins and fold, blurring a black circle around her.</p><p>Feathers are ejected out from her wings, faster than any bullet. Each one of them flies in a straight line towards the men. Like an arrow, the base of the feather hits through each of their vests.</p><p>The momentum of the feathers cause each one of them to fall, some bouncing a few feet from their position, and others having the wind knocked out of them. Regardless of how well they take the attack, rifles can be heard clattering to the ground in unison, then subsequent groans as they all lie sprawled out. A few more were unfortunate to get hit with multiple feathers resulting in dislocations.</p><p>Baba's shoulders slump at the strange sight of piercing feathers, which honestly looks ridiculous if she's honest. She doesn't heed Mikogami's efforts as all of the upper men had either escaped in fear or were similarly slammed into a wall by his outreaching power.</p><p>Slowly, the old witch takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Good god Mikogami," she exhales, "...so creating this ruckus and luring a bunch of terrorists out. This was your plan?"</p><p>"No, these humans were never the target," he answers, his eyes scanning the armed members. He recognizes them to be alive to some degree, but his head stops at the sight of where their leader crashed.</p><p>He calls out to the winged girl, his voice clear as the entire theater is now fully vacated.</p><p>"Ruby."</p><p>The witch named Ruby blinks, staring at the priest for a moment before turning her attention towards his line of sight, the seating arrangement she arbitrarily smacked the leader into.</p><p>She understands his suspicion and jumps, floating in the air and clearing the area of dust as she settles down. She crouches low before straightening her posture and folding her wings.</p><p>Scanning the mix of wood and metal beams that supported the audience incline, her eyes widen as she sees the leader stretched out among the broken chairs...except he isn't what he seemed.</p><p>With his goggles and helmet torn away from the impact, she sees that the man's skin turned a shade of blue and his ears had become long and pointed. He slowly opens his eyes, revealing a yellowing color with a sharp pupil that makes him look like a snake.</p><p>Blue blood slides from the corner of his lips as he smirks. As he opens his mouth, he unexpectedly coughs out some blood, quickly breaking Ruby out of her initial shock.</p><p>The witch acts quickly, searching his body as she worries that she might have gone too far with him, but to her surprise, she sees a dagger with a strange handle design stuck to his chest.</p><p>It finally occurs to her that he did this to himself, but at what point after sending him flying, she doesn't know.</p><p>Ruby frowns as Baba and Mikogami float to her side. Seeing the demon, the fortune teller inhales silently then starts to understand the meaning behind the priest's earlier concern before all this chaos occurred.</p><p>"You coward! I thought demons were supposed to be tougher than this!" the old witch nags at the dying leader, only annoyed because due to her presence, she might have to guide him to the other world.</p><p>In fact, it's clear that Mikogami and Ruby intended to capture the demon alive but it seems that the demon somehow foresaw the intention.</p><p>The demon chuckles, coughing more blood as his life dwindles down. His eyes focus on Mikogami with a small recognition.</p><p>"Fooling us is pointless, old man. Our king will descend on this planet one way or the other. Hell on Earth is coming!"</p><p>"Where is the rest of your people? Is this Red Ribbon army a cover for your plans?" Mikogami asks coolly.</p><p>The demon cackles, his body quivering as it becomes harder to breathe. "You can ask them...yourself...on the other side..."</p><p>His body glows, a faint red energy gathering with electricity sparking around him. Ruby quickly reacts and picks Baba's stubby body off her orb. The fortune teller's hair frizzles in response to the gathering of energy and yelps, not resisting the younger witch who takes off with her wings.</p><p>Mikogami only remains and harrumphs, his hand grows yellow as he swipes horizontally at the demon's neck. Pit against the demonic energy, an explosion occurs enveloping them.</p><p>Baba shrieks, holding on to Ruby's vest as debris flies out from behind them. Luckily the blast does not travel far, only completely destroying the audience side where they stood.</p><p>Ruby understands that there wasn't much choice. If the demon was allowed to build any more energy, the damage would have been far greater.</p><p>Settling down on the other side, she places Baba down on a chair whose hair remains frizzled. With the unplanned action she had to endure, she begins breathing in and out repeatedly.</p><p>"Sorry, dear respected sister," Ruby apologizes, recognizing Baba as a fellow witch and one that had clearly been around for a long time.</p><p>Baba stops her breathing and listening to the young witch, then scoffs. "At least you have your manners. Ruby, is it?"</p><p>The winged witch nods.</p><p>Having calmed down enough, Baba stands on the chair and pats dust off from her dinky robes. She clears her throat and stares at the grey cloud they escaped from.</p><p>Neither she nor Ruby is worried as they see Mikogami come out and holding her orb too. Even though none of them could see the priest's expression, they could feel a small frustration emanate from his body.</p><p>Floating to their side with somewhat tattered clothes, he throws Baba her orb which she takes in a fumbling manner, nearly dropping it.</p><p>She growls. "Fool! Be more careful!"</p><p>Mikogami ignores the old witch's complaints and turns his attention to the other witch. "You'll have some explaining to do for your master."</p><p>Ruby knows it as well and sighs in resignation. "She won't like it, but nothing ever goes right anyways."</p><p>The priest hums thoughtfully but otherwise does not give any consolation to the young witch. He finally stares at the venting fortune-teller who grumbles to herself, wiping her orb clean with her arm sleeve.</p><p>"Baba, I'd like you to alert the other world of this," he requests.</p><p>Baba's eyes twitch without looking at him as she stares at her own reflection in the orb. "Of course, bring me into your plans why don't you!"</p><p>"Only you can do this," Mikogami insists, "...I don't think I need to explain any further than this troubling wind could affect the other world as well. The Kais must be alerted."</p><p>Baba continues looking into her orb for a moment, taking in her reflection of old age. She sighs.</p><p>"It's not something that can be ignored anyway. I'll alert the higher-ups in the other world. What's left of the demon?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm afraid."</p><p>Baba clicks her tongue. "How foolish. Do these demons have any respect for themselves? It'll be a pain, but we'll track down his soul. Having that much negative energy will certainly stand out in the waiting line."</p><p>Her eyes narrow. "...but what will you do now? The current guardian's name is Dende. He may still be young, but he should know about this. I don't know how long you've known, but it'll be better if you explain. After all, I have the feeling you know more to this than what is seen here."</p><p>Mikogami hums then repeats the name of the new guardian.</p><p>"Dende, is it? Perhaps."</p><p>Baba sighs towards his non-affirmative attitude. "Always secrets with you."</p><p>She then turns her attention to the young witch. Although they would have to part ways soon before the local police arrive, she had to confirm something.</p><p>"You are Lady Oyakata's apprentice, aren't you?"</p><p>Ruby blinks, then a bright smile follows that even Baba could not help admire. "Yes! How did you know?"</p><p>Baba takes a moment to recover from the witch's surprise attack, then closes her eyes and snorts. "Those wings of yours resemble that of a crow. Only that woman could resonate with such a dark bird. I remember when that girl was about your age. To think she's gained such a cute apprentice."</p><p>"C-cute? Oh, no, not at all!" Ruby dismisses with a laugh and a light blush on her face.</p><p>Baba smirks. "Well, if she has an apprentice, perhaps she is doing well. I'd happily take you in as my apprentice if you want. What do you say?"</p><p>Ruby smiles appreciatively, then bows her head. "There's more I must do to help her. She had indeed been holding resentment, but things changed after everyone was revived."</p><p>The old witch nods, understanding she's referring to the wish granted to bring back all that was killed by Cell. Although it was a chaotic event, she saw the upside in that many people reevaluated their life choices. As a result, there was an uptick in the number of people going to Heaven in the other world.</p><p>Of course, things are coming back down to the usual rates of Heaven vs Hell as people forget about the threat and how they should live their life with more meaning. The only people who truly wouldn't forget are the ones that revived.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose things have changed for many," Baba stares blankly, now thinking about Goku - the only one who didn't want to be revived.</p><p>Ruby agrees, repeating her words similarly. "Yes, many many things have happened."</p><p>After a few seconds, Baba snaps out of her thoughts and clears her throat. Hopping back onto her crystal ball, she levitates and turns towards the priest.</p><p>"By the way, Miko-"</p><p>She halts, her voice going nowhere as the priest had already left.</p><p>"Son of a bitch," Baba spat, her mood turning sour again. She wanted to ask about another old fart.</p><p>Ruby cocks her head. "Will everything be alright?"</p><p>Baba sighs and waves her hand. "Yes, yes. I'm not taking responsibility for the mess, but I will do what I can in the other world. What will you do, girl? I assume you aren't going to be taking responsibility for the happenings here either."</p><p>Looking at the amount of destruction in the theater and scattered debris, Ruby rightly remains mum but deeper in her head, she wonders what sort of punishment she would receive if she were caught by the police.</p><p>Baba cackles at Ruby's silence, unaware of her true thoughts and floats up. "Then, send my regards to your master. Oh! What is she doing nowadays? Still tending to her flower field, huh?"</p><p>Ruby smiles a little and a book materializes in front of her, flipping a few pages on its own. As she prepares to leave the scene as well, she answers with pride.</p><p>"She's going to be replacing the Orange Star High School director soon!"</p><p>Baba nearly falls off her orb after hearing that. Thinking that her old friend was slowly overcoming her resentment for humanity, entering society <em>and</em> teaching other humans was the <em>last</em> thing she could have imagined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Four Years Ago...</em>
</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>Ruby woke up in her bed, groaning as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>In her homely cabin that she and her teacher, Lady Oyakata lived in, she looked around and sensed something off. It must've been in the middle of the night as crickets and frogs sung around her. The sounds would usually be comforting...but not this time.</p><p>The magic lanterns that filled the corners of her room did not emit the warmth she was used to. As if to prove something wasn't right, the flames were dim and flickering, as if struggling to stay alive.</p><p>Her heart similarly felt restless like those flames and the need to go to her master rose in her mind. Even though it was wrong to disturb her in the middle of the night, she never hesitated to comfort her.</p><p>As embarrassing as it was, she needed comfort. So sliding out of her bed, she exited her room and took this feeling of urgency with her.</p><p>She passed the small living room with evidence of the fireplace used and crept silently, turning her head and looking around with wariness as the chilliness she was feeling grew bigger. Even though they were in a log cabin, it should've been well insulated.</p><p>Yet, something didn't feel right.</p><p>She noticed her teacher's study door slightly ajar, so her feet tippy-toed upwards as she tried to peek into the door opening of her master's study.</p><p>Unfortunately, her teacher was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Ruby's feeling of uneasiness quickly turned to worry, but she took a deep breath and tried to keep cool. Even though she was a child, she had to be brave; otherwise, no magic or training could help her.</p><p>A small wind blew, tickling the back of her hair. She snapped her neck towards the partly open front door. Then, a light relief filled her as she wondered if her teacher had simply gone out for the night.</p><p>"Master, are you out there?" she called out softly.</p><p>Intending to find her in their large flower field, she approached the front door but stopped. She gasped as thick root grew from the ground, blocking the exit before she could react.</p><p>Ruby was stunned, and it took her a moment before recognizing the growth as the result of her master's power. Lady Oyakata was definitely out there since she was the only one who could overgrow roots in the Earth like this. Still, she couldn't understand why she was preventing her from coming out.</p><p>Her heart beats faster as she felt <em>something</em> else outside accompanied by heavy footsteps thundering on the ground. She tried to pull the roots away, her worry for her teacher overcoming her.</p><p>"W-why is the door being blocked? Master? Master?!"</p><p>As she struggled to remove the roots, one of them extended out and gently pushed her back. She recognized the gesture and realized that her master intended to keep her locked inside.</p><p>The fear she felt crept up further in her throat, then she heard a voice.</p><p>"I smell a child..."</p><p>Something was unsettling as the voice didn't seem to come from her master as it was full of malicious intent. More worried for her master, she looked for a crack between the logs of their home to observe.</p><p>Sure enough, she found one close to the entrance and crouched down to peek through with one eye. Upon seeing two figures, she gasped.</p><p>Lady Oyakata stood firm, several meters away from their cabin with her brown robes and braided hazelnut hair flowing against the wind. In her hand was her trusted staff that glowed yellow, emitting an aura that resembled rings of the sun.</p><p>In the dark, it was a literal magical sight. Along with it, Ruby always felt warmth and awe when her master demonstrated the flowing of mana.</p><p>This time though, it didn't feel warm because the figure facing her gave off a feeling of cold and darkness far more than what her master could emanate.</p><p>It stood like a human, except it was anything but. With its eyes glowing red in the dark, it let out an eager growl from its yellow, beak-like mouth. It had this strange segmented green body with black spots all over it.</p><p>Ruby thought she could also see a pair of wings, but the more noticeable feature would've been its long tail that wiggled in delight as it approached her master, each step heavier than the last.</p><p>Four years ago, Ruby didn't know the name of this creature, but it was clear to many now that this was Cell in his imperfect form.</p><p>"You'll not come any further! If you want another city, head to the East but do not bother me!" the hundred-year-old witch shouted.</p><p>The bug-like creature stopped its footsteps and let out a shivering, amused growl.</p><p>"So you're aware of my deeds? I'm flattered. Also acting like you're alone...how funny."</p><p>Ruby felt her lungs grow heavy, and her hands shook in response to Cell's detection of her. She didn't know why, but she could sense the danger that the creature was imposing. Clearly, it's enough that her master felt she shouldn't come out.</p><p>'<em>But I...I have to help somehow,</em>' she thought but was unable to look away since her body remained heavy. She could only hope that her master would be able to either defeat or deter the sentient creature and that this worry she was feeling was for nothing.</p><p>"There is little point attacking us then," Oyakata urged, no longer hiding the fact that she has her apprentice behind her in the cabin. A tear of sweat flows against the back of her neck as she held her staff tightly.</p><p>"I don't know what you are," she continued, "...but I can tell you're trying to hide from others. It wouldn't be wise trying to face me if you don't want to attract attention."</p><p>"I wonder about that..." Cell breathed, his beak splitting into a smile, "...you've got a good eye, but I can tell you also hold more power than the cities I've cleaned. It would be a waste to leave when I can absorb you."</p><p>His tail slammed against the ground as if to show his eagerness. It also indicated that there was little room to convince the imperfect creature to leave.</p><p>At the point, Oyakata grimaced and knew trying to convince the monster was useless. She mirrored the creature by slamming her staff against the ground and making the first move.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Cell let out a raspy breath. Beneath his feet, the grass shined, and particles of light floated up from the ground.</p><p>He observed carefully.</p><p>It was only a moment before he concluded that the witch could not hurt him. Taking a step forward, he ignored the spread of energy around him.</p><p>He was forced to stop when multiple shrieks echoed. With the rustling of the tall grass, he let out an amused growl, then thirty plant creatures with fly-trap maws leaped out to attack him.</p><p>In nature, the carnivorous fly traps may have the upper hand on insects, but this is not the case for Cell, who laughed gleefully at the poor attempt to subdue him.</p><p>Turning around, he swung his arm, smashing together several creatures that were inches away from biting him. They split open and green blood to oozes into the air as they let out dying screeches.</p><p>The rest of the plant creatures tried attacking him from below, but none of them were able to inflict any damage as he dodged with ease and broke them apart, one by one, all while creeping closer to their commander.</p><p>Oyakata saw that her plant monsters would be no match, and it seemed they would hardly slow him down at the rate of control she could manage. Her teeth clenched as she thought of what she could do.</p><p>There weren't any immediate spells that would do good short-term, and anything that she could conjure that <em>might</em> have a chance would require time and preparation that she had none of.</p><p>Oyakata didn't really like humans, so their disappearance did not concern her. Only now did it occur to her that she should have fled with Ruby the moment she felt others lost. The same humans and cities that she disliked overwhelming the nature of the world had become food and power for this creature...and it was clearly worse.</p><p>She closed her eyes, her thoughts for her apprentice, and then her eyes open with resolution. She knew her fate, and so she could only buy time and send a signal for <em>him</em>. As much as she hated the thought, there was no other way.</p><p>Spreading her arms wide, the master witch yelled out as she channeled mana, her voice reverberating across the area. The staff in hand glowed the brightest Ruby ever saw as she looked on in awe, nearly forgetting about her worries as she sees her master going all out.</p><p>Then, a beam of light struck the dark sky from her staff.</p><p>Cell flinched, the light bright enough to make him shield his eyes with his arm, but blinding him was never the purpose as he soon heard rumbling beneath his feet while the light slowly faded out.</p><p>The entire land resounded for a few seconds and Cell steadied himself, an excited glint in his eyes as he awaited a better challenge than some plant monsters.</p><p>Oyakata stood motionless and glared at the biological monster before her. She was deeply frustrated because the land she worked hard to build would be soon eaten up by the Earth.</p><p>There was little choice given the enemy she had to face on such short notice.</p><p>Following the vibrations, the ground roared as roots and branches bigger than city buildings rose up with incredible speed, splitting the area and collapsing most of the land in a series of patches. Only the cabin and her position remained steady as Oyakata focused on control of the growth.</p><p>Ruby stumbled and gasped as her body fell backward from the vibrations, but she quickly hurried to get back into position to witness her master's efforts. She never expected to see just how much control her master had over their land.</p><p>Dirt blew in all directions as the thick roots moved to overwhelm Cell; however, he was able to fly up before the roots and branches could envelop him and looked down at earthly tentacles with a smirk.</p><p>The roots continue to follow him, but he let it chase him as he rose higher into the air. Pointed sharply at him as it grew up, it kept up a few meters behind him as it tried weaving its way around his flight pattern.</p><p>For a few minutes, it became a game of tag. Cell leisurely maintained speed around the plains, dodging splitting branches and surprise ground attacks. There was hardly any effort on his part as he glanced at the master witch's position, waiting for an opening between the roots. While he knew he could try forcing his way in, he wasn't planning on testing the roots.</p><p>So, he baited his time and did not even have to wait long as the witch could only maintain control for so long. After a few minutes, the roots became noticeably slower to follow him. Seeing this, he smirked and found an opening where it was easy to tell the toll of manifesting these Earthly roots based on her tired, struggling expression.</p><p>Cell arched, speeding towards her and slipping in between two roots that tried to spiral around him.</p><p>Seeing the monster had gotten past her defenses, Oyakata reacted quickly and lifted her staff. A bubble of energy surrounded her while Cell's tail pointed at her as he flew in a straight line, intending to pierce her through.</p><p>More roots sprouted out of the ground on her command between herself and Cell, but the green creature harrumphed and extended one hand out, no longer willing to allow himself to be chased anymore. While he didn't want to waste any energy as that might give hints to Piccolo and the others, he also couldn't spend forever with this witch.</p><p>A large energy blast fired out from his green palm, disintegrating the roots on impact and clearing a path for him. The whole area became bright from his energy blast as it bloated outward. While keeping his momentum, one would be able to see his silhouette slicing through his own half-circle of energy while any remaining flowers were disintegrated in the background.</p><p>Oyakata maintained her position with her energy shield protecting her from any remnants of the blast, but she could not avoid Cell's approach anymore.</p><p>With a stretch of his stinger, Cell let out a cackle as he finally hit his prey, breaking through her energy shield with brute force and speed. Her own shadow quivered from the impact.</p><p>It all happened within seconds, too fast for Ruby to follow, but she could not mistake the outline of the monster piercing her teacher. Her eyes widen with horror, and she slowly shook her head, fearing the worst.</p><p>"Master Oyakata!" Ruby screamed, unable to stop her voice from calling out.</p><p>Cell relished the feeling as he heard the little girl in the cabin despair and couldn't wait to have her next. Although she couldn't be nearly as good as a meal as her master would provide, it would still give him enough additional boost in his quest to grow his strength.</p><p>However, as the light from his energy blast faded, he felt something wrong. His stringer should be starting its suctioning of her flesh and blood, but instead, it felt like he was drinking at a dry well.</p><p>As some of the energy light faded, his eyes widened as the witch before he had completely turned into a wooden replica, growing up from the ground as part of the underlying roots.</p><p>Yet, she was only delaying the inevitable as he felt the witch behind him by a few meters, breathing hard as she supported herself using her staff. She stared at him with gritted teeth.</p><p>He purred, impressed by her versatility. The only shame is that now she wouldn't give him all the energy if she had conserved herself more. Perhaps he should have ended things more quickly.</p><p>Still, Cell wasn't going to regret it. She would be more than enough compared to those insignificant humans in various cities and villages. Plus, a struggling prey who could put some resistance was much better than a weak one who could only run away and scream.</p><p>"You're at your limit, woman," he called out, sensing the decrease in energy around the field and the fact that the roots that were following him had stopped, remaining still as towering figures in the distance.</p><p>Oyakata let out a pained laugh, filled with disgust. "No shit, you monster."</p><p>Cell snorted, admiring her acceptance of the situation. With the lack of resistance, he slowly stepped towards the woman with his stinger ready, but unlike with the rest of his prey, he allowed the tip of his tail to open up wide.</p><p>Yes, he was going to consume her whole body. Sucking people's energy and flesh from the inside out was indeed faster, but he was going to make an exception for her. While absorbing a person whole would allow him to reap the full benefit of a person's life force, it was a slower process and not without risk if the witch had more tricks up her sleeve. Despite that, he was eager to try out consuming someone whole for the first time, and she was a worthy prey.</p><p>"You'll have the privilege of becoming part of something great. When I achieve my perfect form, you'll be a contributing factor along with my siblings," he declared cackling.</p><p>Oyakata didn't know what he meant and could barely move given how much she had to exhaust herself. She now had nothing left except to end her life, but she hesitated. It pained her that her apprentice, a daughter to her was watching this. Rather than struggle, she used the remaining time to look towards the cabin.</p><p>She knew her apprentice was watching and she smiled warmly, then whispering...</p><p>"Live."</p><p>Ruby flinched, tears streaming in her eyes as she watched Cell through her peek hole descending his tail over her master's smiling face. There was little resistance as she saw her being swallowed and pulled into the monster's tail who in turn, shivers and growled as he felt his prey traveling down.</p><p>Ruby finally moved her body as she screamed, her heart beating frantically.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>She ran in desperation back to the front door. The roots on the front door were somehow maintaining their hold but weakening. That meant her master was still alive and further meant she couldn't waste any more time.</p><p>With her expression full of panic and tears, Ruby had no time to grab her staff. Her heart pulsed with fervor and tried to pry the roots, but it stubbornly stuck even as it was growing darker.</p><p>Her master was still trying to stop her from coming out. Why?</p><p>"I won't let you die!" she cried as her body rocked.</p><p>Magical energy began to pour into her body. For just a moment, she remembered a time when she observed crows in the field. She wasn't able to familiarize herself with them as her master could, but she knew she also wanted to eventually transform into one and fly free; travel the world just like they could.</p><p>There was something hauntingly beautiful about crows. Compared to more colorful birds, their appeal may be limited, but Ruby saw first hand how intelligent these creatures were compared to other birds.</p><p>It felt like they could be relied on.</p><p>With Ruby's mind in a state of desperation, she could barely register the pain going through her as wings began extending out her back and ripping through her clothes. The shifting of her bone structure was felt, yet all that pain was numb in her restlessness.</p><p>All she thought was to free herself and her master. With her lack of experience, the mana she subconsciously ordered only ended up transforming her into her desired form partially...</p><p>...but it was enough.</p><p>Strength filled her as she exploded, her wings slicing through the door, and her master's roots in an instant. The strange wings she grew turned out to be an abnormal mutation but one that would give Ruby the weapon she needed.</p><p>As Cell finished pulling Oyakata into his body, he noticed the small rise of energy from the cabin. He turned his head to look with interest.</p><p>A cloud of dirt blew forward from the front door as he saw the young witch speeding towards him, hovering in the air with sudden black wings. As the feathers shimmered against the moonlight, she roared with tears trailing behind her.</p><p>Like an extension of her body, Ruby brought down one of her wings by his neck, angling it like a blade.</p><p>Cell harrumphed and brought up his arm, blocking her attack to the side. There was a surprising heaviness he didn't expect from a pair of wings but despite the strange constitution, he didn't waste time as he followed up, grabbing the edge of her attack.</p><p>Ruby gasped as she was pulled by her wingspan, then slammed her into the ground with enough force that caused small fractures against the ground.</p><p>Her small body bounced a little and then some blood was forced out as she felt the impact crush some of her internals.</p><p>Cell grinned as he watched her body quiver in pain but her eyes maintained tearful anger as she forced herself to remain conscious, looking at the monster above her with hate.</p><p>"A feisty one, aren't you? Do you want to see your master?" he asked.</p><p>Ruby couldn't speak and tried to ignore the damage to her body by getting up, but it wouldn't listen to her anymore. She groaned, then weakly cried out in frustration.</p><p>Cell felt her master break down inside of him. She was practically dead now but with the absorption, he decided to perform one last play.</p><p>"Ruby?"</p><p>The young witch gasped, her anger momentarily disappearing as she hears her teacher's soothing voice from Cell.</p><p>"M-master?"</p><p>Cell grinned. "Yes, Ruby...it's alright. Join me inside and we can be together. He won't hurt us."</p><p>"B-but..."</p><p>"Come...child..."</p><p>Cell drew closer and opened the end of his tail, intending to finish the pair of witches together...</p><p>...and then a high-pitch frequency hit him.</p><p>The ruined flower field turned silent and Cell winced, the sound particularly distracting. He backed away and before he attempted to search for the source, a voice shouted, echoing into the distance of the ruined land.</p><p>"Sixth Seal!"</p><p>In the air, Cell widened his eyes to see the air around him rippling like it was being heated. Then, a small tear in space appeared before him with a pink swirling view inside.</p><p>Cell could hardly believe his eyes, having nothing to recall in his aggregated knowledge about this phenomenon.</p><p>His reaction proved to backfire on him and he noticed three more rips in space grow plus a magic circle floating above him. He attempted to jump away, but it was too late.</p><p>Four chains erupted from the tears in space and slung around him, forcing him to the ground. With his tail and arms restrained so suddenly, Cell roared and began to break apart what he thought were simple metal links.</p><p>They were anything but normal and surprised at the resistance he felt, he knew he could not hide his own internal energy any longer. His aura flared and body bulged as the chains tightened around him more.</p><p>Ruby watched, her pupils going blank. She didn't know what was going on, but as she could no longer remain conscious as her body was going through shock.</p><p>"Master..." she weakly croaked, her hand quivering as she tried to reach out to the restrained monster.</p><p>She then felt herself be picked up and heard a deep male voice.</p><p>"We must hurry. This won't keep him for long."</p><p>Ruby's vision blurred and all she could see is someone wearing a white robe with his face hidden. Despite the darkness of his hood, there was a sense of anxiety from his voice.</p><p>Her eyes slowly closed as she lost strength. Meanwhile, Cell's focused roar faded in her ears, cursing the spellcaster who disappears from the scene with her along.</p><hr/><p>A dampened pecking noise slowly stirs Ruby along with the sounds of chirping birds. Her eyes open softly to the rays of light coming through her window, highlighting small particles of dust above.</p><p>Lying in her bed with one hand on her forehead, she slowly lifts her chin to see her familiar crow tapping at her window behind her post. She frowns then plants both hands into her face, slowly pulling downwards while groaning.</p><p>"I'm still dreaming about that time," she mutters to herself, now thinking about Cell and the state of the world.</p><p>It's bitter because she hates being reminded of it, but she isn't as emotionally disturbed now because the world has found its peace again.</p><p>After that monster's defeat, the dragon balls were gathered and a mass revival occurred, allowing many people's loved ones to return, Oyakata included.</p><p>It's been four years since then and Ruby turned sixteen this year. To some, an adult, and to others, still a child. For her, it's just been too long.</p><p>She doesn't necessarily feel tormented by the memories of losing her first teacher even though it is painful to relive it. Her bigger problem is that she's still frustrated by the reminder that as a witch, she still has more to overcome.</p><p>With a sigh, she looks around her room with just her eyes, appreciating the same wooden and Earthly walls she had slept within ever since her master took her in.</p><p>This is her home, far from any city or village, and surrounded by nature that she has taken comfort in. Yet after Oyakata revived, she has lived alone in it without her for the past three years. Perhaps being reluctant in leaving this cabin is the reason why she's still experiencing nightmares.</p><p>Yet her home comes with happy memories too; the only ones she's known ever since she lost her parents. Anything else beyond bad is unknown and she didn't want to risk losing what little she had left.</p><p>Still, she knows that it can't continue. Her master has moved on and changed drastically, so she must try as well. She can still remember her master's surprising declaration to her three years ago:</p><p>"<em>I want to try living in society once more, Ruby. I'm sure many things have changed, so I need to reevaluate myself and the life around me. Will you give it a chance too?</em>"</p><p>For the hundred-year-old witch who looks no more than in her thirties, it was refreshing even. Somehow living in the other world had changed her perspective on Earth and human nature.</p><p>Was it meeting the good or evil?</p><p>Ruby doesn't know the answer and her master has refused to tell her like it doesn't matter. Of course, she wants to believe her master spent her time in Heaven.</p><p>While she was initially hesitant in following her into society, she did promise to try. The only issue was she could not do so immediately.</p><p>Oyakata found a job in Satan city and started as a chemistry teacher, yet Ruby had a lot to catch up with. So the young witch had to live the past three years in this land with her master's financial support. Every now and then, her teacher would pop in to check on her.</p><p>For the most part, it's just her, and she couldn't deny it was lonely.</p><p>She did the best she could to live by herself: repairing damage to the flower field where she could, flying to cram school to catch up in the years of learning she neglected, and finally, trying to find time to build up her magic between studies.</p><p>Of course, there is also Mikogami, her second master that might appear at any moment, much like yesterday when he needed her assistance. As annoying as it might be, she feels obligated to help him as he is as much of a teacher as her master is. Plus, she also wants to be aware of the hidden threats of the world.</p><p>This demon threat concerns her, and yesterday was her first time seeing one in the flesh. While she doesn't want to ignore it, she knows Mikogami will come to her if he ever needs her. Otherwise, she isn't sure how to draw out demons...or if she can even properly face one.</p><p>Of course, she would still help him without question. He saved her life...</p><p>...and also nearly killed her in "Paradise" but Ruby decides against thinking about the months he trained her after he took her in during the threat of Cell.</p><p>That aside, she feels more comfortable having her moments talking to other people during cram school. It's not like she has made many friends, but she feels growing confidence every day about engaging with other people. Then at home, she also has her familiar to keep her company.</p><p>Speaking of...</p><p>"Caw!"</p><p>The crow at the window yells impatiently and Ruby forces herself to get off her bed with a deep sigh, her thoughts closing off for now.</p><p>"Alright, alright...," she groans.</p><p>Stepping on the floor of her cabin, she opens her window and the bird hops in, ready to deliver an important message.</p><p>"Caw, Caw!"</p><p>Ruby freezes. "Eh?"</p><p>"Caw!"</p><p>The witch's eyes widen, then she looks to a calendar she had put on her wall, one of the many things she brought while going to cram school. When the day of the month occurs to her, she places her hands on her head and screams.</p><p>Today is the first day she's expected to transfer into Orange Star High School, an arrangement from her master who'd be replacing their retiring director after being an apparently popular chemistry teacher. She knows everything she had been studying for the past three years comes to this. How would it look if her dear student comes late?</p><p>"I forgot! Oh god, what's the time?!"</p><p>"Caw..."</p><p>The crow appears sad and disappointed.</p><p>As Ruby quickly moves to grab clothes and get ready, she answers the bird in a hurry who watches with its head shaking.</p><p>"I know you've reminded me before! It's just...many, many things happ-"</p><p>"Caw! Caw!"</p><p>The crow doesn't let her finish and hops a few times, even more upset.</p><p>Ruby stammers a bit before defending herself. "I-it's not a catchphrase or an excuse, I swear! I really mean it! I've been busy helping Mr. Mikogami, then fitting in cram school to prepare, and..."</p><p>The crow let out a weak croak as if it were sighing while the witch rambles on. "Caw..."</p><p>It then raises its head and hops one time, shouting louder. "CAW!"</p><p>Ruby stops with her newly gathered clothes in hand, then blinks. "Oh, right...magic."</p><p>Dropping her clothes for a moment, she stretches out her hand. On her desk filled with sheets of various math problems and other subjects, her spellbook is hidden among the mess. It glows purple as it levitates out and opens by itself, flipping its pages.</p><p>Ruby closes her eyes, then focuses on herself and the clothes lying near her feet. The mana she gathers around her starts to turn her small room a shade pink. With the build-up, she glows brighter with only an outline to define her form and curves.</p><p>The clothes she brought levitates, turning bright and less defined. With a focus on reconstitution, it blends in with her body, and finally, the whole room shines for the final time in a flash of light.</p><p>This all occurs in a matter of seconds as the room dims to its prior light levels, and Ruby stands, her old clothes floating in a ball above her hand while the new clothes that she would be wearing for school delicately flow as the wind picks up through her window.</p><p>Normally, she wears gothic-style clothing as a matter of preference but she knows that will attract too much attention. In fact, she was forced to buy a more appropriate attire after receiving stares from her fellow classmates in cram school.</p><p>Suffice to say, most people avoided her in cram school.</p><p>She twirls as she looks down at herself, satisfied by her black skirt that goes down to her knees along with a white and grey plaid buttoned shirt tucked neatly in. The Orange Star High School badge was clipped to the side of her skirt as she heard that it doesn't matter where it is located as long as it can be seen.</p><p>Along with the reconstitution, she feels refreshed and clean, so naturally, the biggest time is saved there.</p><p>"How do I look?" she asks the crow with a grin.</p><p>"Caw."</p><p>Ruby smile falters. She grows slightly red and her eyes twitch. Under her breath, she curses her familiar.</p><p>"Stupid bird."</p><p>Perhaps actually going to school and making <em>real</em> friends is just what she needs because her familiar is no friend.</p><p>She'll just have to try harder to fit in this time. No repeating mistakes made in cram school.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Ruby...it'll be okay. Just don't be late," she tells herself, extending a hand and ordering a magic broom to fly to her.</p><hr/><p>'<em>It'll okay, Gohan...just act normal,</em>' Gohan thought in his head, breathing as the wind brushes through his black, naturally upright hair.</p><p>The son of Goku and the one who defeated Cell four years ago is also sixteen years old. He sports a red pair of pants and a tucked-in white undershirt covered by an open black jumper. These clothes gently flutter with the wind passing through him as he sits comfortably on his Nimbus cloud given to him by his father.</p><p>Today would be his first day in a public school as he's finally transferring away from his home studies. It's both an exciting and nervous prospect.</p><p>He was isolated for most of his life so being able to break away from the confines of his home would be a breath of fresh air. That said, he knows he needs to be careful since drawing attention to himself is likely not a good idea. Luckily, nobody should know about him given Mr. Satan took the credit from him and his father for Cell's defeat.</p><p>The half-saiyan holds no issues with this steal of credit despite some gripes made by his friends like Krillin. All he needs to do is not be late for class and not look out of place. If he brought any unnecessary attention, his mother would kill him.</p><p>He smiles as he reassures himself while the Nimbus cloud underneath his crossed legs continues to transport him with great speed towards Orange City...no actually, Satan City if he recalls that it was recently renamed.</p><p>Things appear to be going well for him, at least in terms of time, but then he sees a noticeable dot in his direction.</p><p>His eyes squint and the dot becomes bigger and more defined as he approaches. It couldn't be a bird given how large it is but he wouldn't need to guess much longer. His eyes widen as he finally recognizes it as another person flying in the sky.</p><p>No, more specifically, it's a person on a broom!</p><p>"Wait, slow down Nimbus!" Gohan orders and the fluffy cloud obeys, lowering its speed as it approaches the unknown entity.</p><p>It's at this point that Ruby can hear someone coming behind her with the sound of high-pitched rumbling. At first, she tenses up but feeling no malicious intent, she only turns her head back and equally widens her eyes with surprise.</p><p>"Who the-Is that a cloud?!"</p><p>"Caw, caw!"</p><p>The crow perched on her shoulder also reacts, flapping its wings.</p><p>The witch watches with a mixture of confusion and awe as she confirms the approaching figure as a boy sitting on top of a yellow cloud. The boy carries a similar expression on his face, not expecting to find a woman on a broom.</p><p>Upon flying side by side, the two stare at each other with a blank expression for a few seconds. Many thoughts cross their minds as they absorb the sight of each other.</p><p>When Ruby notices the familiar Orange Star School badge on his shirt, she gasps and points at him.</p><p>"You're a student too?"</p><p>Gohan's eyes scan her clothes and notice that she's sporting a similar badge as well by the skirt. He couldn't believe the chances of encountering another classmate in the sky.</p><p>He gulps, wondering if he should be worried now that he's being somewhat exposed...except, what about her?</p><p>Regardless, he answers hesitantly. "Um...yes! I'm transferring for the first time, you see."</p><p>Ruby raises her eyebrows and then her face brightens as she suddenly leans closer to him, causing him a slight panic.</p><p>"Me too! What are the chances of meeting like this, huh?"</p><p>Seeing such a bright expression, Gohan feels his heart calming a little. Although strange, it seems this girl doesn't pose any trouble.</p><p>Still, he doesn't know if he should feel relieved so quickly, but he does relax a little and chuckles earnestly.</p><p>"I guess pretty <em>high</em>, right?"</p><p>Whether Gohan intended it or not, Ruby catches the play on words. She suddenly holds her breath and lets out a suppressed laugh off to the side before returning her attention to the half-saiyan with a small tear in her eye.</p><p>"I guess so," she laughs heartily before introducing herself, "I'm Ruby! What's your name?"</p><p>The half-saiyan hesitates, but seeing how they are heading in the same direction, he introduces himself back with a smile. In the end, there's no changing the fact that they've seen each other.</p><p>"My name's Gohan. It's nice to meet you, Ruby!"</p><p>The witch hums happily but then her curiosity takes over as her eyes focus on his cloud. While keeping her momentum forward, she circles around him in interest. In response, the half-saiyan can't help but smile wider.</p><p>"Pretty neat, huh?"</p><p>"Wow..." Ruby breathes, "...does it feel solid or...?"</p><p>"You can touch it," Gohan allows, interested in her reaction.</p><p>Ruby floats closer and attempts to touch the yellow cloud but to her surprise, her hands flow through it like it would with any other cloud.</p><p>"Huh..."</p><p>Gohan smiles dryly knowing that not everyone can feel it as solidly as he can. The Nimbus will only allow those pure of heart to ride or touch it.</p><p>Ruby looks up at him, not at all disappointed, her eyes shining brightly like a child. "This is neat! What do you do to ride it? Maybe you're channeling some energy or mana to activate it?"</p><p>Gohan raises his eyebrows. She even has the concept of energy although he hasn't heard of the term mana before, he figures it's similar.</p><p>'<em>Just who is this girl?</em>' he thinks.</p><p>Although he could explain the requirements and the fact that this cloud is sentient, he checks the time on his watch and frowns. He'd love to talk more, but then he'd become easily distracted, and they would both be late for class.</p><p>"Maybe we can talk about this later. I don't know if it's the same for you, but we'll be late at this pace," the half-saiyan insists.</p><p>Ruby gasps, completely forgetting while in the moment.</p><p>"Oh, of course! My master will kill me if I show up late in front of her."</p><p>Gohan's ears perks as he hears something he can't ignore. In front of her? Who is her master?</p><p>The half-saiyan clears his throat. "Er...Who is your master? Is she part of Orange Star High School as well?"</p><p>Ruby blinks and realizes that maybe the half-saiyan hadn't heard. Regardless, she gladly explains and becomes too excited.</p><p>"Yes! She's a witch, just like me. A-ah! Maybe I shouldn't have told you that though."</p><p>Gohan chuckles at her bluster but he has no intention of ratting her out. He reassures her with a smile.</p><p>"Well, I somewhat had a clue seeing you're riding on a broom," Gohan admits causing Ruby to grow a little flustered, "...but don't worry. We can keep each other's secrets, right? I don't want to look out of place and I'm sure you don't either."</p><p>"Y-yes, absolutely! I won't say a word!" Ruby agrees, memories of cram school flashing in her head.</p><p>Gohan continues pressing. "So, this master of yours is a teacher then?"</p><p>Ruby hums. "Well...she used to be a chemistry teacher, but she's moving up and replacing the director today."</p><p>Gohan's eyes widen. It seems he would be meeting her master very soon, then wonders if this is all coincidence.</p><p>Thinking on it more, he feels his stomach churning a bit and can't help worry now. Staring at the sky above, he has a sudden thought as he raises a quizzical eyebrow.</p><p>'<em>Am I going to the right school?</em>'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me tell you, Miss Oyakata, I can't be happier to see that you'll be taking my place in this school," Mr. Jaber says as he and the brown-haired lady walk together in the hallways of the fifty-year-old building, the Orange Star High School.</p><p>The former director, a white-haired and mustached man with a bald patch and large glasses, stares at the walls and various classroom doors that pass him. Conflicting emotions could be seen on his face as he knows he's officially retired and will be leaving the oversight of students' academic progress to the woman beside him, a woman who imposes with very tall stature. Yet, despite her above average height, she always has this serene smile on her face that has comfort many.</p><p>Originally a chemistry teacher hired for her exceptional knowledge in the elements, the former director was admittedly jealous of her popularity. For three years, she gained respect as an academic teacher both within faculty and with students. After announcing his retirement, the school board voted to promote Oyakata to become the director given her exceptional ability to guide students and suggestions to improve the environment.</p><p>Of course, nobody knows that despite her middle age look with her braided brown hair and clear complexion, she's more than a century old and a witch at that.</p><p>Thinking on it, the flora witch is surprised she has even stuck around this far. She hid her true nature, hoping to understand humans more and particularly with the younger generation. To do that, she joined the Orange Star High School to learn for herself.</p><p>What she found is potential. Sure, there are always bad eggs, but the students she taught have grown on her. If they could be guided, then perhaps a balance between their goals and conversation of the planet could be defined.</p><p>Of course, living in Satan City hasn't been all sunshine. Many people remain ignorant about the world around them but she has seen care and love for nature in a few people, even if they aren't aware of the larger picture. Beyond that, she naturally just misses her homeland, Witch's Knoll but takes comfort in the fact that her apprentice has done a good job maintaining it.</p><p>Speaking of maintaining...</p><p>"You've done a great job, Mister Jaber," Oyakata praises, not to let him degrade himself.</p><p>Mr. Jaber sighs and takes off his glasses to clean them with a cloth. "Oh please, I haven't seen a change in this school until you joined. Your dedication is admirable and the prospects are looking brighter every day."</p><p>He puts back on his glasses and they stop at his office which already has the name-tag replaced. He opens the door and looks into the wide room filled with bookshelves on the sides, an expensive mahogany desk, and a large window to oversee the front entrance and the baseball field.</p><p>"This will be your office from now on," he speaks full of emotion, "...I wish you the best, director."</p><p>He turns to the witch and extends his hand. Oyakata takes it and smiles warmly with her eyes closed.</p><p>"You'll focus more on your garden, I hope?" she asks, her complexion shining a little.</p><p>Mr. Jaber blinks, admiring the witch's beauty for a moment. If he wasn't already in his sixties and married, he would've been the happiest man in the world if he had met a woman like her.</p><p>Breaking out of his trance, he clears his throat and then nods. "Of course, I'll be coming back to ask you for your advice."</p><p>Oyakata opens her eyes and nods. "I look forward to it. Good luck, sir."</p><p>They break off their handshake and the retiree moves to exit but halting, he remembers something.</p><p>"Come to think of it," he begins, turning his head back to the director, "...don't you have two transfers coming over? One of them seems exceptional with his scores and the other...is your daughter, right?"</p><p>"Not quite my daughter, but you can think of it that way," Oyakata corrects then hums, "...and yes, I wonder about those two as well."</p><p>Mr. Jaber laughs, then waves his hand. "I'm sure they'll be great additions to the school. If you need anything, feel free to call."</p><p>The witch waves back, keeping up her smile but as soon as he leaves and the door shuts, she becomes more solemn. She walks to her new desk and slides her hand over the polished wood.</p><p>She smiles a little again as she appreciates how Mr. Jaber has kept things neat. Examining further, she moves to the window where she sees the front walkway. Before, it was simply a concrete runway as students come in through the gates. In front of a major street of the city, it was a pretty depressing sight compared to the greenery she's used to.</p><p>She remembered when she first came on, she didn't hesitate to change things up. After convincing the director and board to remodel the front, she used her magic to speed things up which resulted in healthy trees larger than what was planted, a small flower field with an assortment of aroma that would calm any student coming in, and orchid vines that have climbed up the school to add to the warm welcome. Of course, she let plant growth accelerate over a month to be less suspicious but it was still a head-scratching phenomenon to some.</p><p>She chuckles as she remembers the faculty and student reactions. Naturally, she denied having anything to do with it. The fertilizer used by the gardeners was just simply exceptional quality, that's all. The unspoken benefit in the remodeling is that the scenery helped a lot in improving students' mood when they come to school...and there's no magic for that.</p><p>"Impressive, isn't it?" she asks out loud, already knowing that <em>he</em> is here in her new office.</p><p>Out from the edge of her bookshelves, Mikogami steps out. His eyes shine ominously under his hood and bows his head.</p><p>"You've integrated well, Oyakata," the priest compliments, stepping closer and stopping just before her desk as the witch continues to look out her window.</p><p>The witch snorts. "Death may change things, but..."</p><p>She pauses and her aura flares a little, causing the whole room to turn just a shade darker. Turning her body slightly, her pupils glow as she glares at the priest.</p><p>"...don't think it makes me approve of you involving my apprentice," she continues, her tone hard.</p><p>Mikogami shakes his head slowly, undeterred by her pressure. "She can make her own decisions. Bigger things are happening in the world right now."</p><p>"So you'll use her in your plans and believe that she's aware of the consequences?" she spat, growing irritated.</p><p>"Yes," the priest says flatly, "...and you shouldn't ignore it either less you want an even bigger threat than Cell to come to fruition."</p><p>At the mention of that monster, Oyakata harrumphs, and the pressure in the room decreases. Her voice remains cold but collected.</p><p>"...and just what is this threat? A bunch of terrorists...or something more?" she asks.</p><p>She already heard the news. The return of the Red Ribbon Army entered stations across the world after the arrest of highly equipped men from the West City Auction House. All of those arrested were incapacitated but she knows her apprentice was involved after reports of black feathers sticking out from some of their vests. Although she's dismissive of some armed men, there's more to it.</p><p>Mikogami nods at her intuition. "Demons."</p><p>Oyakata breathes out slightly and her eyes narrow.</p><p>"Can that be?" she asks more softly.</p><p>The priest hums. "There's no doubt. Beyond appearances, the leader of those armed men that stormed the house yesterday was hiding <em>dark energy</em>. He hid it very well in fact and if it weren't for our trap, he probably wouldn't have exposed himself. It's unlikely that even his men knew."</p><p>The witch lowers her head, staring at the floor as she thought to her knowledge of past events. After a few moments of silence, she returns her focus to him.</p><p>"The last opening was almost twenty-five years ago near the Fiend Village's castle and it was sealed by a boy. Are you telling me that some were hiding in our world since then?"</p><p>Mikogami shakes his head. "I don't know enough to know where or how that one appeared, but there's likely more we don't know. These demons could have been hiding even before that time..."</p><p>He pauses and his eyes shine intently towards her as he remembers something. "Actually, your ancestors sealed several demons four hundred years ago. You wouldn't know anything?"</p><p>Oyakata frowns. Obviously, she is still young in comparison to other witches. Many can live up to five hundred if they preserve their energy. Of course, there's Baba who's an exception but living in the other world allows her to live much longer.</p><p>"My ancestors were indeed involved in sealing a group of demons before my time, but the details are lost...perhaps for a reason. Baba is likely your only good source of information."</p><p>Mikogami hums and turns away seeing there is little else to share, but he does mention the fortune teller.</p><p>"She was with me yesterday and if nothing, she'll find the demon in the other world and get information from there. However..."</p><p>He stops his footsteps at the door and looks at the witch one last time. "...I ask you to take a second look at any records given these circumstances."</p><p>Oyakata sighs as she sits down at her desk. "I will look into it, but I hold no promises that I'll find anything useful. In return, you will come to <em>me</em> before you approach Ruby. Is that understood, Mikogami?"</p><p>The priest's smile can be seen behind his hood. "Very well, <em>director</em>."</p><p>One of the witch's eyes twitches at his subtle mockery. She doesn't say anything more as she watches him open her door, already been magically altered upon his touch. Instead of a hallway, a bright light shines forth which he fades into after stepping inside.</p><p>The door subsequently closes by itself and the room returns to silence. Letting the priest's words repeat in her mind, Oyakata closes her eyes and sighs again.</p><p>"Regardless of where they came from, why now?" she asks herself.</p><p>A knock on the door forces her to return to the present. She straightens up her posture and follows up.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>One of the student advisors pops in with an excited smile on her face. At seeing such positivity, Oyakata can't help but smile resignedly.</p><p>"Genia, how are you?" she asks.</p><p>The advisor pulls her arms in closer and Oyakata notices a manila folder in her hands.</p><p>"Very good, Oyakata...no, director!" she corrects and jumps, "Everyone in the faculty is so happy for you!"</p><p>The witch closes her eyes and chuckles weakly, dropping a small tear. She can't help feel tired of the supportive messages that have been thrown at her so far. To make matters worse, she's unable to stop hearing Mikogami's mockery.</p><p>'<em>God damn it, Mikogami,</em>' she thinks while keeping up her gentle smile.</p><p>"You can still call me by my name, Genia. Do you have something for me?"</p><p>Genia comes closer, still somewhat giddy, and passes the report over. Upon opening, the witch slowly furrows her eyebrows as the advisor explains.</p><p>"Yes, apparently one of the transfer's family called and explained that the student would be joining earlier than we expected."</p><p>The witch lifts her head and raises her hand in confusion. "No, step back a bit. Aren't we supposed to have only two transfers? Who's this person?"</p><p>Genia gasps. "Oh, sorry! Basically, we have three transfers that will need an introduction today."</p><hr/><p>Videl sprints, her black, twin ponytails jumping up and down as the wind passes through. Her footwork is light, tapping against the sidewalks of Satan City with little resistance. With no intention of stopping, her eyes are focused as she turns a corner.</p><p>"Out of the way!" she shouts.</p><p>Recognizing what could only be the daughter of Mr. Satan, many pedestrians dodge to the side or get pushed over as she speeds her way to her destination. Even though classes are about to begin and she's moving in the opposite direction from her school, there's a bigger call she has to attend to.</p><p>That call comes in the form of gunfire which can be slowly heard. As she moves closer by the block, the number of police grows as they evacuate nearby citizens.</p><p>At the sight of her, a mixture of the remaining police and civilians call out with great respect.</p><p>"It's Videl!"</p><p>"She's got this!"</p><p>"Beat those Red Ribbon guys up!"</p><p>Videl keeps her cool but internally can't help feeling proud to hear such hope to her presence. When she got a call from the police chief about a few escaped men from the West City auction house, she knew this would be her chance to prove herself even further.</p><p>The gunfire rings louder and Videl sees barricades and police cars surrounding a local gas station. Some of the police inside the barricade are huddled behind their car, unable to move as two gunmen stand on the edge of the refill overhang's shadow.</p><p>One point in rotation having recently shot a few rounds, checking for anyone trying to make sudden movements. Beside him is a much bulkier individual who also points outward but holds a civilian woman hostage beside him.</p><p>Videl narrows her eyes as she looks past the two men into the convenience store. Through the glass panes that show inside, she notices there are two more armed men and three more hostages including the store clerk. Of course, there may be more since only the storefront reveals inside.</p><p>The bulkier man shouts at the police surrounding him and his men.</p><p>"Are ya deaf?! We're waiting for our helicopter. If in ten minutes, one doesn't show up..."</p><p>He places his rifle to the woman's head who screams, tears running through her eyes.</p><p>An officer on the side Videl arrives at holds a megaphone to his mouth, his expression grave.</p><p>"I-it's already been called. Please be patient!"</p><p>Sweating as he tries to appease the captors, he lowers his megaphone down and notices Videl approaching him quietly. Seeing how the men are highly aware of their surroundings, she figures she should lie low and out of their sight.</p><p>Seeing the slightly crouched girl, he gives off a relieved sigh but doesn't dare move his head in fear that the armed men might notice something strange.</p><p>"How many?" Videl asks calmly.</p><p>The officer answers quietly, avoiding eye contact. "We know there are at least six armed men. Including the two outside, there's three inside and we've confirmed that there's one blocking the back exit. As for hostages, we're only able to see four so far."</p><p>Videl grimaces. This is one of the kinds where she can't just head straight in. Considering these are Red Ribbon men, they're more equipped than some foolish robber or thieves. They wouldn't hesitate to kill a hostage either if they don't get what they want.</p><p>"Keep distracting them," Videl urges, "...I'll swing around by the back entrance. Do you have men stationed there as well?"</p><p>The officer shakes his head just slightly. "There's a small alleyway, but no room to station any cars and certainly not with their attention."</p><p>Videl smirks. "Well, they won't see me. Just keep them busy at the front."</p><p>With a nod, the officer pulls his megaphone back up and attempts to try to convince the captors to at least let one hostage go. Meanwhile, the young girl moves away and then notices a small retail building next to the convenience store. It has rooftop access on the side and only a two meters gap between it and the store.</p><p>Going through the gap might not be the best way as she doesn't know the position of the man on the other side. Approaching from above will be better given their attention is only focused on what's in front of them and behind.</p><p>With her mindset, she swiftly makes her way to the retail shop. Her nimble body can extend the ladder from the side and she climbs up. Once on top, she looks carefully at the Red Ribbon army members under the gas station to make sure they are still distracted by the police in front of them.</p><p>After confirming she's clear to move, she makes her way to the gap and jumps. A small thud can be heard from making it onto the convenience store roof. Fortunately, her impact is not heard as the police chief voice drowns the area.</p><p>She can see the two men's back under the gas station now. It's unfortunate, but she knows it won't be easy to take them out as the gas station cover is higher and she has no way to get over them without exposing herself to the men in the convenience store.</p><p>She would have to lead their attention away from the hostages somehow or at least partially without risking their lives. For now, she focuses on their weaker side as she crawls to the ledge behind the store.</p><p>Just as the officer claimed, she sees one enemy guarding the back exit, looking on occasion to his left and right. With a perfect view of his head below, Videl smiles and hops down.</p><p>All it takes is an elbow drop to his head and the armed man lets out a grunt, nearly passing out. He tries to turn towards his attacker but only ends up finding a fist to his face.</p><p>Once knocked out, she takes the gun from his hand and slows his drop to the ground, then drags him out of sight behind a nearby dumpster.</p><p>"Alright, clear," Videl says to herself with a small breath.</p><p>She comes back to the back door and opens slightly, peaking in. She sees just a short hallway that connects with the restrooms. After checking that nobody is immediately nearby, she enters the store and keeps herself close to the wall.</p><p>Small whimpers and shaky breaths can be heard from the hostages as Videl slides to the corner. She peaks out into the main store area and behind some store shelves, she sees the two black-vested men standing above the civilians on the ground.</p><p>"This is going nowhere," one of them complains, "...we're not getting out of here with this standoff. Even if we receive a helicopter, they'll be tracking us afterward."</p><p>"Remember, we're waiting for <em>him</em>. He should be arriving soon and he'll get rid of these bastards on our tail for good."</p><p>The complaining one scoffs. "How can we trust that bastard? Was meeting those two monsters at the auction part of the plan? We should be glad we escaped that fiasco. I didn't sign up for that shit."</p><p>Videl furrows her eyebrows as she thinks.</p><p>'*Who's 'him'? Are there reinforcements coming?**'</p><p>If these guys are more than just knockoffs and the Red Ribbon Army is truly coming back to life, that's grave news. When she originally heard the news about the auction incident, she had to be somewhat skeptical. After all, this isn't the first time someone tried to use the infamous organization's name.</p><p>She also wonders about the so-called monsters and assumes they could only be referring to the people at the auction who stopped most of the men before the police showed up. Admittedly, she is deeply curious as to who could pull off incapacitating nearly twenty-five men.</p><p>Videl shakes her head. '<em>I can't think of this now. I have to figure some way to pull their attention away from the civilians first.</em>'</p><p>The fighter would get her wish, just not the way she wanted as a flushing sound roars from the men's bathroom across from her.</p><p>'<em>Shit!</em>'</p><p>Videl backs away, worried that there's another member that was uncounted. Finding a place to lay low, she opens a door to the manager's office that's near the exit and slides in. Although it's risky to suddenly open new doors without checking, there's nobody in the office to her relief.</p><p>She leaves the door slightly ajar and peeks out, her vision now only able to see the restroom doors and whoever might come out of it.</p><p>It turns out that even the two Red Ribbon members didn't know about anyone else in the store as they are alerted by the noise in the bathroom.</p><p>"Who's in there!" one of the shouts.</p><p>Videl widens her eyes, then clenches her hands. Another civilian? How could they not have known of the situation they're in? They should've just kept silent!</p><p>The restroom door opens and to her surprise, she sees a girl with a black, long braided ponytail, wearing a white vertical-buttoned martial artist uniform, and a pair of black pants.</p><p>The girl blinks, suddenly confused as two men point guns at her.</p><p>"Eh? Is this a hostage situation?"</p><p>Videl can't believe the lack of awareness. Ignoring the fact she came from the men's bathroom and also sounds a little off, the fighter groans internally since another hostage would only make the situation more difficult.</p><p>"Shut up and don't move! Get down on the-"</p><p>The threatening member does not get a chance to finish and Videl's mouth opens as she sees the girl disappear. The next thing she knows, a crash and some shelf items are rolling on the ground in her restricted view.</p><p>For a moment, Videl wonders if she was just seeing things. It's clear though she can't stand by anymore so she pushes out of the manager's office with her heart racing. Sliding a little on the floor tiles, she sees one of the armed men already crashed into a shelf and the other still standing above the girl with his gun pointing at her.</p><p>Videl rushes forward without another thought, planning to kick his gun away but only a meter from the two, she halts as the Red Ribbon member suddenly drops his gun and slumps over unconscious.</p><p>At a better angle, she sees the girl and her arm extended out with her palm against his vest. It seemed like such frontal attacks would be less effective and yet, the girl in front of her clearly could only be the one that knocked out the two captors in mere seconds.</p><p>Videl can't comprehend the swiftness of this obvious martial artist but shaking her head, she knows now is not the time for questions. Although it's annoying to see her opponents taken out by someone else, she buries these feelings for now.</p><p>There are two more men outside the convenience store and it seems the officer is doing his most damn to keep talking, now to the point of speaking nonsense. While it may be irritating to the men outside, it's clearly a lifesaver since they haven't noticed that their team members behind them have been taken out.</p><p>"Oh thank god, we're saved!"</p><p>"Thank you, miss!"</p><p>All the civilians on the ground sigh with relief but Videl hushes them sternly knowing it's still early to celebrate.</p><p>"Stop it! We're not out of this yet. All of you stay put until it's clear! Don't make any noise or unnecessary movements."</p><p>The civilians quiet down with dismay and Videl turns her attention to the martial artist before her with irritation.</p><p>"...and you-"</p><p>She pauses as she now can see the martial artist's features more clearly. Although she thought the person was a girl, she now sees hints of masculinity even though most of his features are feminine. Considering "she" came out of the men's bathroom, Videl changes her impression after recovering from surprise and clears her throat.</p><p>"Anyways, who the hell are you?"</p><p>The now-reassessed boy blinks then smiles innocently. "My name's Fang Fang and since I do get a lot of confused looks, I am a guy."</p><p>All of the nearby civilians' eyes bulge out at the declaration and Fang Fang could only smile somewhat sadly, silently cursing his genetics for making him look so similar to his mother.</p><p>Despite confirming his gender, Videl still feels oddly confused. Not to let herself become further distracted, she clears her throat once more.</p><p>"Then, Fang Fang..." she continues before raising her voice, "Do you know how reckless that was!? Even if you're capable, what if someone got hurt?"</p><p>Fang Fang cocks his head, confused. "...but nobody got hurt?"</p><p>Videl's eyes turn dark. "Not yet. There's still one girl out there and if they turn their backs for just a second, they'll see what's going on through the glass. They might try to harm the girl then."</p><p>The boy grins in response. "Then we just have to take them out now, don't we?"</p><p>From his pocket, the mysterious martial artist takes a bunch of coins into his hands. Just as Videl is about to question in frustration, she sees the coins suddenly floating a little.</p><p>Electricity sparks between the coins and then align themselves into a long strip as if magnetized together. Rubbing his hands over this strip of connected coins, he smiles with confidence.</p><p>"Our luck will be good, I think. Actually, I have an idea. How about I do this?"</p><p>He detaches two coins and lets the strip fall apart into his other hand. Shoving the rest into his pocket, he turns away from the astonished twin-tailed girl and walks to the entrance, opening its door.</p><p>Videl's mind catches up, then she shakes her head violently. Her eyes are now frantic as she's worried he'll draw their attention in a bad way.</p><p>"Wait, stop-!"</p><p>She moves a little too late as the Fang Fang has already extended one arm out towards the remaining two Red Ribbon members. With a focused expression, he aims with his thumb on one of the two coins and snaps forward.</p><p>The coin flies in a straight line with a small bang. Even though there are at least six meters of distance between the storefront and the remaining two armed men, the coin moves like a bullet and strikes the less bulky member in the back of his head with its flat side out.</p><p>Although it doesn't penetrate, the impact is enough that the man's head snaps forward and his eyes roll up after an immediate thunder of pain travels through his body.</p><p>As he wavers forward, his colleague notices something wrong just as the second coin is pushed forward. Fortunately for him, he turns his body just a little in his change of focus and the coin misses him by a hair.</p><p>"Huh? What the hell?!"</p><p>Feeling the shot passing him and seeing his team member falling unconscious, he turns his body towards the convenience store in bewilderment while still holding on to the girl next to him.</p><p>"Whoops. Looks like I missed," Fang Fang notes out loud with embarrassment.</p><p>Videl has many questions after seeing one of the guys go down to a mere coin but she forces them down and sprints towards the last man. With his guard down, there's no better opportunity.</p><p>Seeing Videl's fast approach, the guy has little time to recover while also recognizing that the rest of his guys are down as well. Still, he clenches his teeth and manages to pull his rifle just as Videl jumps with her feet ready.</p><p>A few bullets fire but Videl kicks his rifle off his hands before any could disperse on her. It clatters to the concrete leaving him with less-lethal options to defend as Videl follows up with a twirl and kick towards his head.</p><p>Despite the girl's agility, the man is still able to block her kick with a grunt but has to let go of his hostage who flees towards the barricades with a cry.</p><p>Cursing at the developments that were missed, he counters by grabbing her part of her calf and throwing her off balance to give himself some distance, then backs away.</p><p>Videl rebalanced herself and slides her shoes across the concrete, reestablishing her foundation. She smirks towards the last of the grunts who is clearly the strongest of them all.</p><p>"It's over. How about you turn yourself in now and-"</p><p>Videl's words are cut off as another coin is fired, hitting the man right into the cheek. His face warps from the impact and some of his teeth come crashing out of his mouth, all while his body is thrown off balance.</p><p>The man's eyes nearly pop out of his socket as he hits the ground in an instant leaving Videl stunned. Meanwhile, Fang Fang cheers in the background.</p><p>"There we go! Bullseye!"</p><p>The police surrounding the gas station are shocked by the ranged attack especially since they don't see Fang Fang holding any gun; however, regardless of how it was done, multiple officers in uniform erupt in cheers along with the androgynous fighter and move to arrest the unconscious men.</p><p>Videl remains frozen in place, her face growing increasingly flustered as various policemen pass her and pat her on the shoulder. As the stolen fight dawns on her, her body quivers in frustration just as she hears Fang Fang approaching her.</p><p>"Hey, you did pretty well!" he praises genuinely, "...Everything should be fine now, right?"</p><p>Videl's head lowers and her fists clench as she bites her lips. It's been a while since felt his level of humiliation when it comes to fighting. Unable to control herself, she faces the martial artist and points at him.</p><p>"What's with you?! I had him!"</p><p>Fang Fang is taken aback by her upset and become visibly confused. "Huh? Weren't we supposed to take them out as quickly as possible?"</p><p>"We? I was supposed to-"</p><p>Videl stops herself, realizing she's becoming too full of herself. Granted, she knows there are plenty of martial artists out in the world, but she never expected such a girly boy to appear from a bathroom and then take out almost all of the men on his own.</p><p>Two of them with coins, no less.</p><p>Was this preplanned or is this guy who looks no older than her for real?</p><p>She takes a deep breath and tries to keep herself cool while the guy in front of her shows a clueless expression.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," she dismisses but continues to glare at the martial artist, "...how did you even do that with your hands anyway?"</p><p>She doesn't wait for a response and takes hold of his arms, forcing them to flip over with his palms facing up. Fang Fang is admittedly embarrassed by her sudden close contact, but he lets her inspect his arms with a frown.</p><p>"It's no trick if that's what you're thinking. It's all just controlling your internal energy," he explains, "All martial artists should know this according to my grandfather...wait..."</p><p>Fang Fang pauses, realizing something. As the police congratulated, he heard them say her name: Videl.</p><p>His expression slowly brightens while the young girl is too busy inspecting his sleeves for anything strange that would explain the coins flinging. As she becomes frustrated again for not seeing anything apparent, she gasps as the arms suddenly take hold of her shoulders.</p><p>"You're Videl, the daughter of Mr. Satan, aren't you!?"</p><p>Videl's frustration dissipates upon Fang Fang's delighted expression. Slightly weirded out, she pulls away from him and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p>Fang Fang huffs and collapses his hands together. "That's awesome! I didn't think I would get to meet you so soon! Wow, the daughter of the hero that defeated Cell."</p><p>Videl's eyes widen. She's heard that praise so many times that she's gotten sick of it but more importantly, she catches on to something.</p><p>"So soon? Wait, you mean..."</p><p>Fang Fang grins and from his pocket, he pulls out an Orange Star Badge. "Yes, I'm transferring today! When I heard about you and your father, I knew I had to join this school. My family may be skeptical of your father, but I know there's always more to meet the eye!"</p><p>"U-um..."</p><p>Videl isn't sure how to respond but she doesn't get a chance to as Fang Fang switches gears. With a serious expression, he grabs her hands this time and holds them together. His eyes stare into Videl's increasingly concerned eyes.</p><p>"Videl, it's clear you were simply trying to hold back. <em>I really want you!</em>"</p><p>The declaration is met with sudden silence and despite the problematic statement, Fang Fang doesn't appear to realize what he said. What he actually meant was he'd like her to become part of his family of fighters.</p><p>Videl's mouth drops and the sudden declaration processes in her mind. Very quickly, she grows angry and flustered.</p><p>"W-w-what...did...you...say?!"</p><p>Seeing her face turning into that of a tomato and her body tremble, Fang Fang cocks his head and wonders if he said something wrong. He reiterates himself.</p><p>"I'd like you and me to partner up?" he questions and feels his back tingling, recognizing there's a danger coming even if he does not know why.</p><p>Certainly saying that in the beginning would have been much better but it only adds to the incorrect context of his initial misleading declaration.</p><p>Videl finally blows up. "Hell no, you pervert!"</p><p>Breaking away from his hands, a large resounding slap soon echoes into the distance.</p><hr/><p>The slap reaches the ears of a young man, sporting a black trench coat. He stares down the police scene from atop of a larger building with mild amusement. His silver hair which ends just a little past his ears flows as the wind rushes across the rooftop.</p><p>With a chuckle, he places his hands into his pockets at the sight of his subordinates being taken away by the police.</p><p>They must've been waiting on him since he told them he'd be there. Of course, he did come...to watch that is.</p><p>"Pawns will be pawns. Certainly humans, no less," he muses.</p><p>Then, he smiles wide. "...but the future head of the Huang family, huh? Things are getting interesting..."</p><p>His head raises as he sees two figures approaching in the distant sky. He can't help but snort with incredulous.</p><p>"...very interesting indeed."</p><p>He straightens up his posture and turns away. On the back of his coat reveals the Red Ribbon logo as he steps closer to the center of the rooftop where a magic circle lies, glowing brightly on the roof tiles.</p><p>He lets out a sigh as he stretches his arms. "As long as things continue to grow interesting, I don't mind letting this whole cover drag on, even if it is annoying to deal with these humans as their so-called general. Well, all part of our great leader's plan I suppose."</p><p>Stepping into his circle, a final chuckle echo, and his body fades away in a flash of light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are we descending here?" Ruby asks, confused as she follows Gohan downward on her broom, "...we'd be on time if we just head directly to the school."</p><p>They find a fairly empty street, not knowing that it's due to a nearby barricade a mile out. Regardless, Gohan looks around to make sure, then sighs regrettably as he jumps off Nimbus.</p><p>"That's true," Gohan admits, "...but, don't you think it's a bad idea to catch attention?"</p><p>Ruby cocks her head and hums, "I guess so, but I've always cloaked myself on the way to cram school in West City."</p><p>The half-saiyan's eyebrow rises. "Wait, you can make yourself disappear?"</p><p>Ruby blinks, then realizes what her new friend is probably thinking. She laughs apologetically. "Only myself, I'm afraid. I would've certainly let you know if that were the case."</p><p>Gohan smiles bitterly, "Magic sure is convenient."</p><p>"Caw..."</p><p>Gohan ears perk up, then remembers the bird on Ruby's shoulder. Even the witch herself had forgotten, but at hearing her familiar's snarky comment, she growls and grabs the bird's body with her hand.</p><p>"Cwak!"</p><p>The crow doesn't dodge her hand in time, then struggles as she holds him in front of the half-saiyan.</p><p>"Don't mind him. In fact, you can have him for dinner if you want," Ruby urges with a small grin.</p><p>The familiar squawks in panic while Gohan drops a tear of sweat and chuckles lightly. "I think I'm good. Besides, you two seem to be on good terms. What did he say?"</p><p>"Nothing good," Ruby scoffs and lets go of her familiar.</p><p>The crow flaps out as soon as it can and distances itself away, eying its master bitterly. Before long, it sounds off with a flurry of complaints.</p><p>Ruby ignores her familiar's sharp sounds and from her hand, she stretches out two fingers. Light surrounds her hand for a second, then a rectangular paper talisman materializes in between her fingers with a strange symbol.</p><p>It glows a faintly and Gohan stares at in wonder as the witch flings it. Leaving a small trail, it flies straight to the crow, and in turn, he cries in panic before catching the talisman with his beak.</p><p>"Go to my master and tell her we might be a little late. If she can set up a circle with that talisman as its core though, we could jump straight to her," she explains.</p><p>The crow flaps irritably but otherwise follow through for its master and leaves the two alone. With the annoying bird out of the way, Ruby breathes out while muttering grievances under her breath.</p><p>"Uh...so if you don't mind me asking?" Gohan begins hesitantly while watching the bird fly away.</p><p>Ruby hums questioningly towards the half-saiyan and then recognizes she should explain. She rubs her head, embarrassed for becoming too comfortable around him. It's clear that the half-saiyan isn't too exposed to magic, so her strange actions would cause anyone to have questions.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't mean to keep surprising you. Since the director is a witch, I'm hoping she can set up a circle for me to teleport next time..."</p><p>She pauses, then winks favorably. "...of course, we can both use it if we ever become in a hurry."</p><p>Gohan breathes through his nose and shakes his head in disbelief. "Well, if it's that easy, but would she agree to that?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't she?" Ruby smiles innocently, unknowing of a reason.</p><p>The half-saiyan suppresses a small, worried chuckle and looks to the sky for a moment. Seeing the witch act so naturally about her own power, it does concern him.</p><p>'<em>Ah...I wonder if this will be alright?</em>'</p><p>It's still too early to tell since it's just them, but he hopes that the witch understands that she should be more discrete. Even though they promised each other to keep their respective origins a secret, he's not really reassured by her urge to create a shortcut.</p><p>Granted, he hasn't said anything explicitly about himself, but the witch's intuition has already figured out he's an energy user and possibly a martial artist as a result.</p><p>Sighing, he decides to trust the witch for now, then turns to his awaiting Nimbus and strokes its soft body. "I'll carry on from here and call you sometime later, buddy."</p><p>The Nimbus responds with a twirl. Seeing this, Ruby gasps. "So it can understand you, is that right?"</p><p>Gohan nods. Seeing how he'll have to explain now, he answers with a smile.</p><p>"A little. I don't know the specifics, but it's been with our family for a while."</p><p>Gohan looks away from the cloud and glances at her broom. So far, it has been floating slightly above the sidewalk by her feet. Oddly, he wonders about her ride more. Of course, everyone's heard about the traditional witch that wears a pointy hat and flies with a broom. Baba would fit part of that description, at least.</p><p>"What about your broom?" he asks.</p><p>Ruby glances at the old hand-me-down from her master. She closes her eyes and dismisses it with a laugh.</p><p>"This old junkie? I wish! It's just a magical tool that was handed down by my master, that's all. I would normally not even use it..."</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>Gohan's uncertainty exposes itself. Worried that she might have said something wrong, Ruby opens her eyes only to see that the broom she had verbally bashed is now positioned vertically in front of her with its bristles shaking a little.</p><p>Ruby stares dumbly, unable to recall commanding her broom specifically. As its bristles shake more, something strange grows in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>"Wait, are you-Puah!?"</p><p>The broom promptly smacks its brush into the witch's face and Gohan reacts with a stunned expression. It takes a few unguarded swipes at the disrespectful witch as it glows ominously. Feeling the sting from the brushes, Ruby manages to pull up her arms in defense after receiving some unexpected blows.</p><p>It finally occurs to her that Oyakata's broom may be more special than she thought. Letting out a gasp as the bristles sting her face, she can't help but smile even as tries apologizing.</p><p>"Ah, ha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cries out, her voice rising with an odd giggle.</p><p>Gohan recovers from his initial shock thanks to Ruby's strange tone. Not to question the witch, he grabs the broom by its handle with ease.</p><p>"Whoa there," he calls out, his tone slightly amused as the broom wiggles in his hand with anger.</p><p>Ruby recovers easily and lets out a fresh breath, her eyes wide with amazement.</p><p>"My master never told me about this!"</p><p>Gohan shakes his head, unable to believe her. "How could you not have known about this?"</p><p>The witch scratches her head, rather ashamed. "Eh, well.. as I said, it's usually left in a corner, back in my cabin."</p><p>The half-saiyan frowns. "Well, no wonder it's mad. Why did it only now start attacking you?"</p><p>Ruby doesn't know the answer, but she made it a priority to talk to her master about it at some time.</p><p>Eventually, the broom loses its steam in Gohan's grip. It turns the flat side away from its rider as if sulking. It's an odd thing to see and Gohan isn't sure how to feel right now.</p><p>After all, he's holding a sulking, magical broom.</p><p>'<em>This day is becoming weirder now,</em>' he thinks before smiling to himself, '<em>...but I'm not sure if I can say much more since I've been riding a magical cloud.</em>'</p><p>As the broom is forced to calm down, the half-saiyan blinks as the it appears to have returned its attention to his Nimbus. Although he doesn't understand, he has a strange feeling it won't bother the witch again.</p><p>Testing theory out, he lets go. Sure enough, the broom doesn't attempt to attach and immediately floats down to the Nimbus's level. Its bristles whistle to the cloud.</p><p>The yellow cloud perks up in response to the magical broom's approach, then it twirls around the wooden stick without hesitation. After one circle, the broom does the same in kind.</p><p>After just a few seconds floating side by side, the cloud and broom float away from their riders into the distance without another word.</p><p>In fact, no words are needed.</p><p>Observing the strange interaction, Ruby and Gohan watch their rides leave them with visible confusion on their faces.</p><hr/><p>"Impossible, my ass! This is a demon we are talking about here!"</p><p>Baba's voice rings in the large office of King Yemma. Many of the assistant ogres drop a tear of sweat as they see the familiar witch yelling without concern. Knowing that the judge of the dead was in a good mood today, her presence naturally worried them.</p><p>Indeed, King Yemma grows a little ticked off by the Fortune Teller Baba's disrespect, even though he knows she's like this. Regardless of her concerns, he wants her just to accept his word and go before the line of souls backs up even more.</p><p>"You think that I can just check up on who's from the Demon Realm and who's not?" he scoffs, his voice rising as he stares down at the small witch from his large desk.</p><p>He continues, "...Where they come from in the universe doesn't matter here. You know I only see their list of deeds, not their connections to others. They'd have to be more noteworthy for me to tell otherwise."</p><p>Baba scoffs, glancing to the side. "How convenient."</p><p>King Yemma clears his throat. "If you had a name, then I might be able to send a guide to help find him in Hell, but it seems you just met some lowly grunt. It wouldn't be worth your time anyways!"</p><p>Baba's pupils return to stare at the ogre and her eyes narrow. "Yes, some grunt perhaps, but it forebodes something bigger. Do you want your workload to increase, King Yemma?"</p><p>The ogre's eyes twitch with his patience running out. He slams his fist on the table. "Of course I don't, but it is what it is! You'd have to clear through thousands of deeds just to find a match, and that's not even a guarantee you'll find your so-called demon. I think you're better off working this out on Earth, Baba."</p><p>"It's always on Earth..." she mutters, cleaning out one ear against the ogre's booming voice.</p><p>King Yemma recomposes himself seeing how the fortune teller isn't pushing it any longer. He collects some paper and realigns them with a tap against the table.</p><p>"Now if you'll excuse me, I have souls to judge-"</p><p>"Hey, King Yemma!"</p><p>"Oh, for the love of Kai!" King Yemma cries out, placing his head into his hands as Goku arrives by the Snake Way entrance.</p><p>Then a snickering is heard and sure enough, King Kai pops out from behind the saiyan unable to help chime in.</p><p>"You called?" he smiled, snicker at his impeccable timing.</p><p>Goku, wearing his typical orange gi, grins with the usual air of unawareness. Of course, he would not know that his presence was causing more grief to the king ogre who slowly sighs and lifts his head.</p><p>Baba raises her brows in surprise as she turns to the hero of Earth. "Goku?"</p><p>"It's been a while, Baba," the saiyan greets with a swig of his hand, then asks, "What's this about demons?"</p><p>Before she could explain, King Kai snaps out of his giggle fit, catching the familiar eager tone of Goku. He wouldn't allow a potential problem to enter his former student's ear.</p><p>"Oh no," he snaps and points a finger at Goku, "...let's not go there right now! We've got to get moving now, alright?"</p><p>Seeing King Kai weary of a potential threat exciting the saiyan, Baba decides to downplay it for the sake of the Northern Kai.</p><p>"He's right, Goku," she begins, "...just know we're handling it. Right now, it's too early to tell anything and it might not even be worth your time."</p><p>Goku frowns but doesn't press. In his head, he remembers that many people referred to themselves as "demons", but none were alike. It seemed quite the desired title for many of his villains he faced.</p><p>King Yemma clears his throat once more, agreeing with Baba's words. "That's right and I have nothing more to say, so would you all go elsewhere please?"</p><p>The souls outside the entrance appear restless as the various staff tries to calm things down. It would seem that they had taken too much of his time.</p><p>Baba sighs and turns towards the red ogre. "Very well. I'd like to mention though that this is all a request from Mikogami."</p><p>At this, both King Kai and King Yemma freeze in place. Tension suddenly fills the room and the North Kai's antennas wiggle in disbelief. Goku simply cocks his head, confused.</p><p>"D-did you say Mikogami?" King Kai questions first, his mouth wide, "By the gods, he's still alive!?"</p><p>It's not that Baba can't understand their disbelief. After all, the former guardian of Earth went off the grid for a few hundred years. Still, she replies with annoyance towards their change in attitudes.</p><p>"Of course he's alive! You think he'd just be a nameless wandering soul around here?! If he's taking this serious, why do you think I'm here?"</p><p>King Yemma slams his desk resulting in the whole room shaking. A few ogres carrying some paperwork collapse and cry out in horror as their papers fall disorderly to the ground.</p><p>The ogre king pays no attention to the problems he's created for his employees and yells at the witch.</p><p>"Why didn't you say that sooner! Yama, where are you?"</p><p>Calling out to one of his trusted assistants, a blue normal-sized and thin ogre wearing a grey uniform rushes out.</p><p>"Yes, King Yemma?"</p><p>"Go through the records of the past day and work with Baba to find this so-called demon!"</p><p>Yama flinches, his mouth goes wide with disbelief. "B-but that's at least a hundred-thousand records!"</p><p>King Yemma slams a fist on the table. "Just do it!"</p><p>Yama jumps a little and salutes, "Y-yes, sir!"</p><p>He moves quickly to another room, but the witch doesn't follow yet as her eyes twitch towards the large ogre.</p><p>"How rude! You think my word means nothing if I just say it?!" she shouts in indignation.</p><p>King Yemma sees that he's truly offended the witch and tries to laugh it off. "O-of course not, Baba! Like I said, I just did not think your time spent here would be useful, that's all. If it's that important to that man though, and especially after such a long time, it would be really impolite!"</p><p>Baba grumbles at the one-eighty turn but ultimately lets it go since she's finally getting some assistance. She looks to the curious Goku one last time with a smile.</p><p>"By the way, Goku. I hope you've prepared for our special little arrangement," she reminds.</p><p>Momentarily putting his curiosity in the back of his mind, the saiyan's eyes shine and he nods very quickly while bringing up his hands into a fist. "Yes, of course! Once the time is right, I'll let all my friends know. I'd appreciate it if you could keep it a secret from them."</p><p>The old witch snickers at his child-like excitement. "Don't worry, I haven't said a word."</p><p>King Kai coughs and pats Goku on the back, his expression calmer now after processing Baba's news. Despite feeling happy for Goku, they've spent too much time already lingering at this judging station.</p><p>"Come on Goku or else we'll be late. I don't want further embarrassment from those bastard Kais."</p><p>"Oh, right!" Goku blinks, before his mind focuses on the discussion before, "...by the way, who's this Mikogami?"</p><p>"To put it simply," King Kai begins as he starts pushing Goku to start walking, "...he's Kami...er, Piccolo's predecessor."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>Goku's eyes are hysterical as he understands that as being the former guardian of Earth while Kami and Piccolo were one being. Suddenly, a thousand more questions enter his mind.</p><p>King Kai can't help but snicker at Goku's shock. "I'll tell you more on the way, but speaking of..."</p><p>He pauses and glances at Baba. "...how is he?"</p><p>Baba smirks and shakes her head. "Still an ass."</p><p>King Kai snorts. "The same as ever then."</p><hr/><p>"In breaking news, thanks to the heroics of Videl Satan and another mysterious martial artist, the Satan City police were able to capture the remaining Red Ribbon army men from the West City auction house. There still remains skepticism that these are simply a group of men using the Red Ribbon name, but nonetheless, fears are raised by many who wonders if this is a sign of what's to come."</p><p>Gohan's ears perk up as he and Ruby pass by an electronic store with an assortment of televisions playing the news at the storefront. Although he wants to stick around a little to listen more, he figures he can find out more later.</p><p>'<em>Maybe Ruby knows more?</em>' he thinks.</p><p>His head turns towards the witch who seems otherwise uninterested by the news as she keeps her eyes forward. Curious as she could provide any sort of insight, he asks.</p><p>"Have you heard anything about this?"</p><p>"Um...not really," Ruby lies, figuring there's no point in revealing her involvement. That said, she's admittedly curious as to the individuals that stopped the escaped men. For it to happen within the same city, it's a little surprising.</p><p>Gohan hums, believing her words, and then remembers some of their discussion up in the air.</p><p>'<em>That's right, she told me she lives far from any city, just like me. She's probably unaware of a lot of stuff. Still, should I be more worried about hearing about their possible return?</em>' Gohan thinks, his brows furrowing as he recalls the troubles of Dr. Gero.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>The half-saiyan's thoughts are interrupted as the witch gasps, her head pointing up towards the sky. Mirroring her, Gohan sees a crow circling above.</p><p>"Oh, is that your friend?"</p><p>Ruby shakes her head. "No, that's my master's familiar. It's calling for us."</p><p>Seeing that it has grabbed the two's attention, the crow descends into an alley away from the public street. It caws as it lands on a side balcony railing and beckons them.</p><p>Ruby doesn't hesitate to follow. On the other hand, Gohan shows some concern but follows and grabs her shoulder midway as soon as they enter the darkness of the gap.</p><p>"Hold on, is there any reason to do this now? We're only ten minutes away and we'll be later to class if we become distracted!"</p><p>Truthfully, he could arrive there much quicker if he used some of his internal energy to give him a boost, but unfortunately, there were too many people around them. Plus, he isn't sure if Ruby would be able to do keep up and he obviously doesn't want to leave her behind.</p><p>"Caw."</p><p>The witch smiles without concern as the crow speaks. "We'll be fine! The crow just said it'll teleport us to her now."</p><p>"Wait, how-"</p><p>Before Gohan could finish questioning, the crow doesn't wait after determining the coast is clear and flies straight down at them. It appeared that it would hit the ground, but as soon as it did, it's black body expands and forms a gaping black hole beneath their feet.</p><p>Gohan gasps while Ruby giggles, grabbing hold of the half-saiyan and making sure he's pulled with her as they fall into the hole. Their disappearance occurs without anyone to notice as the hole shrinks to nothing, leaving a small black feather behind.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, darkness invades the half-saiyan's sight just before a burst of light blows up. As the light dims, he sees a sudden change in scenery and finds himself falling from the ceiling of a large office.</p><p>Quickly getting his bearings, the half-saiyan hits the carpet floor easily and witch does the same, only floating mid-air a little before her feet touch the ground.</p><p>"Ho?"</p><p>A curious gasp is heard next to the two. While Ruby feels clear as ever, Gohan takes a moment to recover from the sense of disorientation before his eyes follow the voice.</p><p>The witch and the saiyan see a glimmering pair of pink eyes staring back at them. Their confusion only grows together as they see what looks to be an effeminate looking boy, sporting a white martial art gi and a long, braided ponytail. Above all else, a notable imprint of a hand can be seen across his cheek.</p><p>The boy gasps, leaning forward. "So you two are the other transfer students, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Fang Fang Huang! I couldn't believe the new director's words when she said that I wasn't the only special person joining!"</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Those are the half-saiyan's thoughts as he blinks a few times. In all honesty, he feels like this boy just appeared out of nowhere and is now crashing on him like a wave! If his appearance doesn't speak volumes, Gohan can already tell this guy is not your average martial artist. In fact, the boy's pink eyes catch on to his and he smirks, voicing a similar thought with just a look.</p><p>"In fact, you're quite strong, aren't you? Both of you are..."</p><p>"Er..."</p><p>Ruby sounds off, a little uncertain about this strange boy as she moves closer to Gohan's side. The half-saiyan can't blame her given the child-like excitement that even unnerves him.</p><p>A cough pulls everyone's thoughts away and eyes to the front of the office, where the director sits amused. "Excuse me, I believe introductions can be performed later, don't you think?"</p><p>"Master!" Ruby exclaims, "...Congratulations on your promotion!"</p><p>Oyakata smiles warmly at her apprentice, but it doesn't last long before she squints her eyes.</p><p>"You forgot, didn't you?"</p><p>Ruby flinches. "Eh?"</p><p>"You were about to miss your first day of class, even after all the trouble I made to enroll you. Am I right?" her master asks, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>"N-no, I-"</p><p>Ruby pauses as she sees her familiar appearing from Oyakata's side and flapping onto her shoulder. If a crow ever could show a smug face, Ruby would see it and she finally realizes her error.</p><p>'<em>That little...</em>'</p><p>She should've never sent her familiar off.</p><p>Oyakata snorts a little as she sees her apprentice's cute, bitter smile. No doubt, her underling wants to strangle her own familiar but thanks to it, she understands the situation of what went on between her and Gohan.</p><p>"Well," she sighs, "...what matters is that you're all finally here."</p><p>She closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them with a hard gaze.</p><p>"Before you all say anything," she begins, her voice level while her hands collapse together in front her face, "...know that you're already causing me some headache."</p><p>All three flinch and confusion are matched on their faces in different ways. The first to speak is Fang Fang, who places his hand on his chest earnestly.</p><p>"I apologize if I did anything wrong, but I would not have known that such a master of magic is the director! I've heard stories of you from my grandfath-"</p><p>"Oh, spare me!" Oyakata interrupts, her eyes twitching, "Fang Fang Huang, is it? I didn't want to believe it but to think that man has a grandson! Considering your family's reputation in East City, I hoped none of that would travel with you, but here you are with the news of your heroics. You think that's fine?"</p><p>Gohan's eyes become fixed on Fang Fang, recalling the mysterious martial artist on the news.</p><p>'<em>Wait, it couldn't be, right?</em>' he thinks.</p><p>Fang Fang fidgets, starting to understand the director's issue with him but nonetheless, he still feels his actions are justified.</p><p>"I only did what was right! Besides, even if that girl Videl could handle it, how could I do nothing?"</p><p>Gohan pales as his suspicions are confirmed. Just what exactly did he get himself into?</p><p>"I have my own reservations about that girl," the director answers, "...so I don't approve of her so-called crime-fighting breaks either, even if she's the daughter of that fool."</p><p>Gohan blinks, surprised to see someone holding an unfavorable impression. Of course, if she is a witch, then it'd make sense that compared to other people, she'd see something off.</p><p>'<em>Would she know about my father and me?</em>' Gohan wonders. He isn't sure whether to bring it up since he doesn't exactly want the attention.</p><p>"There's one thing you all must know about this school..." Oyakata continues, her gaze sliding between the three.</p><p>She lifts a finger. "...This is a school that is filled with people who aren't as capable physically or otherwise spiritually compared to people like you three. While I've made it my duty to protect and progress this school, drawing attention will complicate things. It's important to be discrete and unfortunately, flinging coins at bad guys is the wrong approach!"</p><p>Calling out Fang Fang, the boy lowers his head, feeling a little embarrassed. Admittedly, he could've played that out less dramatically.</p><p>'<em>Ah, maybe that's why she was angry,</em>' Fang Fang thinks on Videl, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"...and you, Ruby," Oyakata points at her apprentice, "...Do you have no sense of discretion? Gohan might be someone you saw flying a magical cloud, but does that mean everything must be fine and dandy? What if it had been someone in a flying vehicle catching you going to school on a broom!?"</p><p>Ruby's face turns a little red. She recognizes that she may have been a tad bit relaxed. To her credit, meeting Gohan was a nice, breath of fresh air since she worried about how she'd have to fit in.</p><p>At the mention of the cloud, Gohan takes a deep breath. Looking at Ruby's crow, he figures that's the only way Oyakata found out. While he's not really upset since he already acknowledged it might be hard to hide in front of Ruby's master, it does make him more curious given her lack of surprise.</p><p>Or maybe she just had time to process it all. Either way, Gohan raises his hand carefully, unable to help confirm her knowledge so far.</p><p>"Um..." Gohan hesitates before he starts with an apology, "...I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused. What do you know me though?"</p><p>Oyakata blinks before she grins and the mood lightens in a surprising way.</p><p>"What do you want me to know, cloud boy?"</p><p>The half-saiyan doesn't expect a cheeky response and he stammers. "Um...I don't..."</p><p>The master witch laughs heartily before she answers him clearly.</p><p>"Just taking a guess, you're probably a martial artist similar to Fang Fang, but that's quite far from what I've read from your reports. Your mother dearly wants you to be a scholar and from your entry tests and home grades, it definitely looks that way."</p><p>Gohan grows embarrassed by her analysis. "Um...yes."</p><p>"That aside," she brushes off to her next point, focusing back on all three, "...I don't care what kind of abilities you have here. This school is meant to help you grow and develop as a person. I, myself...have certainly grown in the time I've taught here as well."</p><p>There's a deep meaning behind her words which only Ruby could understand as she smiles in comfort towards her teacher.</p><p>"Point is," Oyakata concludes, "...don't try to draw too much attention."</p><p>She then pulls out the talisman that Ruby's crow gave her and rips it without a second thought, causing the younger witch to flinch.</p><p>"...and try to avoid taking shortcuts," she adds with a smirk, "...You guys are still young, after all. There's much you can still enjoy in life by taking it slow."</p><p>Her eyes twinkle towards her apprentice and Ruby can only slump in resignation, smiling back weakly in response.</p><p>Gohan also smiles with disappointment. While being careful is a good thing, Ruby's offer of being able to teleport to school was appealing, but perhaps this is for the best.</p><p>Seeing that her word of caution has filled the young students' head successfully, Oyakata focuses her attention back to Fang Fang.</p><p>"By the way, how is your grandfather?" she asks.</p><p>Fang Fang's head lifts up, then he widens his eyes. "Actually, he's more specifically my great-grandfather. Do you know him?"</p><p>Oyakata nods, leaning back into her chair. "I met your father when I was young. He has some...interesting tastes last I saw him."</p><p>Fang Fang drops a tear of sweat and laughs with some shame. "It's not the greatest, I'll admit."</p><p>Ruby cocks her head, curious about this effeminate looking boy and his family. She could ask her master later, but she was never told about such people from her. Similarly, Gohan also wonders as he recalls a large portion of East City was disintegrated when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth twelve years ago.</p><p>Oyakata claps her hands, recapturing their attention and to reset the mood. "Alright, that's enough chatting for now. I'll guide you to your classes but first, a final warning. Unfortunately, you three are not the first above-average students. We had some transfer earlier last year who somehow heard about me teaching here."</p><p>Ruby raises her fists and breathes through her nose. "That's because you're amazing, master!"</p><p>The older witch smiles bitterly. "I'm not that amazing, plus I don't even know how they found out. Also, don't call me master, Ruby. I'd prefer it if you called me director here."</p><p>"What kind of people?" Gohan asks, somewhat worried now.</p><p>"Who knows?" Oyakata shrugs, "...I'm not in the business of identifying, but I'm sure all three of you will notice something off. Regardless, I've made sure that they wouldn't go about making trouble just as I'm telling you now. So far working here as simply a chemistry teacher, I haven't had any issues."</p><p>She gets up from her desk and knocks on it, a sign that she does not want to tempt fate. "Let's get moving already since I don't want to make you later than you already are. You can always come to me later after school if you have more questions."</p><p>All three agree with that offer and the witch moves ahead of them, opening her door and standing beside as a way of inviting. Following, Fang Fang approaches Gohan and Ruby closely.</p><p>"Gohan, Ruby, is that right?" he asks, wanting to confirm their names.</p><p>The half-saiyan and witch nod as the three walks together. Admittedly, even after knowing Fang Fang is a guy, his clear and feminine complexion really does make him second-guess himself.</p><p>Although he doesn't say it, Ruby is less reserved as she moves her head to the side, her hair slightly dangling.</p><p>"So, Fang Fang...are you a boy or a girl?" she asks curiously.</p><p>Gohan gapes at her. "Ruby!"</p><p>The forward question causes Fang Fang to drop his head a little and some tears to follow from his eyes. He laughs weakly.</p><p>"N-no, it's okay Gohan. I-I'm one-hundred-percent boy, I promise."</p><p>The witch narrows her eyes, still confused. "Are you sure? I've never seen someone like you before with such a pretty face! Is it a curse?"</p><p>Fang Fang feels his heart being stabbed but he bears with it and shakes his head slowly. "Who knows? All I know is I simply resemble my mother a lot. A-anyways..."</p><p>He clears his throat, not wishing to pursue a discussion of his genetics, "...I have my reasons for coming to this school, but I'd love to catch up with you guys more! That is if you don't mind a person like me?"</p><p>Gohan blinks before he smiles. Although the guy seems strange, he also feels very earnest. The half-saiyan couldn't possibly turn him down.</p><p>"Sure," he answers with a light-hearted laugh. In response, Fang Fang grins with an embarrassed chuckle while Ruby smiles approvingly.</p><p>Gohan looks forward, thinking of everything so far. Even though he's met two strange people, he feels more optimistic than before, perhaps thanks to Oyakata.</p><p>Things might go fine for his school life.</p><hr/><p>"It's you!"</p><p>Things are not going fine.</p><p>Videl does not sit still as she sees Fang Fang near the podium. It seems the misunderstood boy didn't expect to be in the same class as her so soon, so he can only weakly wave at her. He still is reminded by her slap, but it doesn't deter him to have a chance to make amends.</p><p>The class quickly grows wild towards the three new students as each one of them is impressed upon with their gazes.</p><p>"Who's that girl? She's kind of cute."</p><p>"Is that a martial artist? Is she the one that helped Videl earlier at the gas station?"</p><p>"Wait, that's a girl? Doesn't she look...a little off?"</p><p>"No, no...that's totally a girl no matter how you look at it."</p><p>Fang Fang internally bleeds as the words continuously stab him. Not willing to stand this humiliation, he quivers and raises his hand. "I...I'm actually a guy!"</p><p>Silence reigns for a few seconds by his shout before the crowd bursts even louder.</p><p>"Holy shit! No way!"</p><p>"W-what am I feeling inside? This can't be right!"</p><p>"Haha, Videl, you've met such a weirdo!"</p><p>The daughter of Mr. Satan sits back down and crosses her arms, harrumphing. Much like Fang Fang, she's embarrassed herself as she remembers his declaration to her.</p><p>'<em>T-the nerve of that guy!</em>' she thinks, blushing a little.</p><p>While a lot of attention is naturally focused on Fang Fang, it's not all lost on Ruby...</p><p>"Wow, that girl's hairstyle is pretty cute!"</p><p>"Can we be sure that she's a girl, though?"</p><p>"What the hell are you saying?! Look at that bump on her chest!"</p><p>"She looks pretty nice to me."</p><p>The impressions are mostly compliments and yet, Ruby is unused to the attention as her eyes begin to swirl.</p><p>"G-Gohan," the witch whispers, tugging at his shirt while her legs quiver.</p><p>Seeing the witch nervous, it somehow lessens his own anxiety. Chuckling, he pats her shoulder in comfort.</p><p>"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm nervous too since I haven't been around this many people either."</p><p>Ruby's face flushes and she lowers her head while a small, shy smile grows on her face. "B-but it feels like I'm being violated by their eyes..."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Gohan has no idea how to respond to that and he looks away, scratching his cheek. If only the classroom could hear Ruby, their positive impression might change drastically.</p><p>As for the impressions on him, Gohan can only chuckle to himself and try his best to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"He looks kinda cute too, in a dorky kind of way."</p><p>"Looks like my type, but...I don't know."</p><p>"Doesn't it look like he could be ripped? He looks a little big on the shoulders or is that my eyes?"</p><p>"Alright, that's enough!"</p><p>Oyakata shout can be heard and although nobody could tell, it booms while magically amplified, causing most to shut their mouth in an instant. Only some small whispers still remain with the attention drawn to the new director.</p><p>"So she's the new director? I've never taken a class with her before."</p><p>"You missed out then; she's absolutely the best! It's a shame she won't be teaching anymore."</p><p>"I love you, Ms. Oyakata!"</p><p>The last one is not a whisper as one of her former students cries out with genuine support.</p><p>The older witch smiles warmly and waves, forgiving the interruption this time and then clears her throat.</p><p>"In case it isn't obvious," she begins, "...these three will be part of our wonderful school. I ask you to treat them with respect as you do with your own classmates. We have here: Fang Fang, Ruby, and Gohan. Now then, where should we have you sit?"</p><p>"Over here! We've got an empty seat for the pretty boy!"</p><p>"What? No! What the hell, Erasa!"</p><p>Oyakata lifts her head to see a blonde girl with blue eyes raising her hand. She sits beside Videl who protests, but it appears the girl is eager to have Fang Fang sit next to her regardless.</p><p>The older witch hums for a moment. Putting the martial artist near Videl might invite some trouble given their first encounter, but she already learned earlier from Fang Fang of his intentions to apologize to the girl.</p><p>'<em>It might do that girl some good</em>,' Oyakata thinks. Although she hasn't questioned her yet, it's likely she already knows about some showing of Fang Fang's abilities. She might be able to use Fang Fang's interest to help reign in that girl.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she nods. "Alright."</p><p>"Yes!" Erasa cheers while Videl drops her head into her arms at the table and groans. There's another blond and long-haired, muscular man beside the female fighter who glares at Fang Fang with suspicion.</p><p>Both Gohan and Ruby are surprised by Oyakata's decision given what they've heard from the events earlier in the morning. Although they didn't have much time to talk together on the way, the effeminate martial artist glances at Gohan and Ruby, then smiles cheerfully.</p><p>"We'll talk later, alright?"</p><p>Ruby cocks her head while Gohan smiles back earnestly. They follow his footsteps up the stairs to the middle row of the seating arrangement.</p><p>Watching him settle down, Oyakata hums before she looks around for available seating for the remaining two.</p><p>"Now, let's see, for you two..."</p><p>"Director!"</p><p>Another voice calls out with his hand raised. Closer to the back wall, Oyakata sees a young man with silver hair and long bangs. He smiles confidently towards the new students with two seats open beside him.</p><p>"Kiria?" Oyakata whispers to herself, then shakes her head quickly.</p><p>'<em>No, no...there must be a better seating,</em>' she thinks, unwilling to let the two meet <em>that</em> guy.</p><p>Except, it would mean that Gohan and Ruby would have to be split given the remaining seats available. Glancing at the two, she sees her apprentice clinging to the half-saiyan and then staring back at her with a worried expression.</p><p>Oyakata internally groans. She obviously wants the best for her, but given that she's not comfortable with this crowd yet, it makes sense to keep her with Gohan.</p><p>The witch sighs and lets her shoulders slump. "Alright, you two may sit next to Kiria."</p><p>Gohan lifts his head to see the strange silver-haired boy, his eyes closed, and his expression welcoming. Behind that smile though, he couldn't help but feel something is off.</p><p>Looking back at Oyakata, she nods at him, not saying anything more. It finally occurs to him why she felt reluctant about seating him there.</p><p>He tries to be optimistic. '<em>It can't be that bad, right?</em>'</p><p>Gohan takes a deep breath and climbs up the stairs to the back row. Ruby follows with relief seeing how she wouldn't be put into a position where she'd have to get to know a stranger.</p><p>Obviously, she knows she has to make more friends beyond people like Gohan or Fang Fang, but that would be for another day.</p><p>Upon meeting each other, Kiria extends his hand with professionalism and opens his eyes. Much to the half-saiyan's surprise, he sees the boy having asymmetrical colored eyes, one red and one green.</p><p>"The name's Kiria," he greets.</p><p>The half-saiyan recovers from his shock and he smiles back as he takes Kiria's hand.</p><p>"Gohan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A\N: Appreciate those reading this far, regardless of the site I cross-post this to.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mr. Popo."</p><p>The black genie hums, looking up from his flower bed. His wide eyes focus on Dende a few meters out, sporting his usual white robe and a red-thin vest.</p><p>The young guardian stares out on the edge of the lookout, mirroring much of his predecessor, Kami. For the genie who has raised the guardians and served them all of his life, he can't help but smile to see how much this current guardian has grown.</p><p>"Yes, Dende?" he asks, his tone calm and friendly as always.</p><p>Dende lifts his head, his gaze serious, and turns towards his trusted assistant. Seeing such a heaviness on his eyes, Mr. Popo can't help but worry now as it means that there may be something troubling that he saw down on Earth.</p><p>While he might not be as strong as the previous guardians, there's less of a need thanks to the Z Warriors. More important is the foresight and connection to the other world which allows Dende to act as a monitor. In these times of peace which might not last, alerting his friends of potential threats and aiding wherever he can is the biggest responsibility as a guardian.</p><p>"I saw something down on Earth."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"It was green and rectangular."</p><p>"Yes?" the genie questions further, growing somewhat confused.</p><p>"There was this white net splitting this green rectangle and people throwing balls on top. Do you know what this is?" he asks.</p><p>Mr. Popo lets his mouth hang a little and blinks, remaining silent for a few seconds. Although Dende's hard stare is misleading, he now understands that the guardian had just witnessed a game of tennis and is simply struggling to understand it.</p><p>The genie lets out a sigh, then smiles at Dende in resignation.</p><p>"I believe you are referring to tennis, a type of sport."</p><p>Dende's face relaxes and he brightens like a child with wonder. "Is that so?"</p><p>He stares back down the edge, observing the game in his mind that's at least several hundred kilometers away, but he's able to see it with such clarity thanks to his training as a guardian.</p><p>Mr. Popo hums thoughtfully and puts his watering can down. He moves to the guardian's side with a wide smile.</p><p>"Are you interested in playing it?"</p><p>The question shocks Dende who breaks out of his concentration and stares incredulously at the genie, then shakes his head in denial.</p><p>"N-No, how can I call myself a guardian if I play around?"</p><p>Mr. Popo chuckles at Dende's resistance and gazes into the sky.</p><p>"There is no rule to a guardian's behavior in times of peace. Plus, there is still much to learn about the world and its people. It is ever-evolving...both the good and the bad."</p><p>The genie turns his head back to the young Namekian. "The role of the guardian is the same way...it is an evolving position and none of the guardians I have served in the past were the same."</p><p>Dende narrows his eyes and places a hand on his chin. "Well, when you put it that way..."</p><p>Mr. Popo smiles and continues. "While I can't say the former Kami had a hobby, his predecessor did. He loved to collect books. In fact, you may be able to find some information about the origin of this game which has evolved, much like others."</p><p>Dende widens his eyes. "Wait, we have a library? Why didn't you tell me this before!"</p><p>The genie shakes his head. "Unfortunately, there are many dangerous books in there and some require unlocking if you meet a certain requirement. I believe given your experience, it's possible for you to enter now."</p><p>Dende can't believe his ears. The antennas on his head wiggle in excitement and he presses forward at his trusted friend. "Yes, I would love to! Please guide me as you always have, Mr. Popo."</p><p>The genie places his large hand over his chest. "It is my pleasure, Dende."</p>
<hr/><p>The bell rings and for Gohan, it's a relief.</p><p>It's not because of any problem per se, but ChiChi had really made him overstudy at home. This now becomes apparent to him as he sees the gap between the math teacher's lesson and his knowledge. As a result, he could only blankly stare at the whiteboard without writing any notes since he already knew the concepts.</p><p>On the other hand, there's Ruby.</p><p>"It...wasn't enough..." she croaks.</p><p>Gohan can only smile empathetically towards the young witch whose head lies flat against the table and her pupils quivers in shock. Her face looks so devoid of life, it even scares him.</p><p>He tries to console the witch. "It can't be that bad. You just have to practice!"</p><p>However, his words fall deaf on the witch's ears as she shuts her eyes tightly and slams her fist against the table.</p><p>"Cram school didn't prepare me enough! What is this!?"</p><p>Her shout causes a few heads to turn, but it's not like there aren't people who can't feel her pain. Still, Gohan doesn't like seeing this cheerful and admittedly strange girl suffering so much. He gulps, trying to figure out how to help her.</p><p>Kiria chuckles, leaning forward. So far, he has been quiet after the greeting and Gohan found little to worry so far. His appearance is the most notable thing as he's the only person in class that has silver hair, but above else, he has heterochromatic eyes. In other words, his left pupil is green and his right pupil is red.</p><p>Gohan had wanted to ask about that since this is the first time he's seen it, but it was hard to bring it up during class without possibly offending him.</p><p>"It looks like your girlfriend needs a tutor, Gohan," he suggests.</p><p>"Yes, of course! She-"</p><p>Gohan halts and then sputters, quickly turning his head towards the grinning model-like student. "S-she's not my girlfriend!"</p><p>"Oh, is she now?" Kiria questions with amusement then point behind the half-saiyan.</p><p>The flustered boy blinks and returns his attention to the witch, only to see her back up from the table and tears flooding her eyes as she stares at him in disbelief.</p><p>"I-I'm not your friend?"</p><p>Gohan's face turns even redder and he raises his hands, shaking them and his head violently. "N-no! Of course you're my friend!"</p><p>"B-but you just said I'm not!"</p><p>"I said you're not my girlfriend!"</p><p>"What's the difference? Oh god, I don't understand anything anymore!" she cries out, now wailing uncontrollably as the weight of Gohan's words and her own study efforts come crashing down.</p><p>At this point, Kiria can't control himself anymore and bursts out laughing, holding his stomach in as he leans in. The ruckus created only results in some heads shaking and a few curious looks for those who aren't able to hear the two very well.</p><p>Gohan panics and fumbles in his seat as he tries to console her. "H-hey, don't cry! Please?! I'll tutor you, okay? This is the least I can do for a friend!"</p><p>Ruby's tears stop without warning at the future scholar's offer and like magic, the color on her face returns as she leans forward.</p><p>"Really? You'll help me?" she questions, getting a little too close.</p><p>Gohan is surprised by Ruby's sudden change in composure but gulps and nods fervently. "Yes, we can work through this together, I promise!"</p><p>Unexpectedly, the witch looks at him with skepticism as she backs away. "But you didn't even write down any notes."</p><p>Gohan flinches, "Oh that, um..."</p><p>Recovering from the comedic duo, Kiria pats Gohan's shoulder and grins. "You actually have already seen this stuff before, haven't you?"</p><p>Kiria's guess causes Gohan to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He turns to him curiously. "How do you know?"</p><p>The handsome student leans back and points at him, twirling his finger. "Your expression says all. Compared to other students, you can tell when they're struggling even if they are writing notes; however for you, it was all boredom even though you were paying plenty of attention."</p><p>The half-saiyan blinks, unsure what to say now. Did this mean Kiria was staring at his face the whole time?</p><p>"You're wondering if I was staring at you the whole time, right?"</p><p>Gohan flinches and perhaps his face is an open book, however before he could question further, Kiria continues.</p><p>"...You've also been curious about my asymmetrical eyes, although that's not very hard to guess for every new person that I meet."</p><p>Words are caught in Gohan's throat before he ultimately nods in shame and tries to apologize. "Sorry if I was obvious. I've heard about Heterochromia, just never seen it except in pictures."</p><p>Kiria lips curl, impressed. "Most people don't know the name, so kudos to you."</p><p>He stands up from his seat, then stretches before he satisfies his curiosity. "Let's just say...I was born with it. That seems a very valid answer to give if you're trying to hide your true nature, isn't that right?"</p><p>Kiria stares knowingly at the half-saiyan and in turn, Gohan's eyes harden for the first time. While there's no sense of threat in his voice, he can't help but feel instinctively attacked.</p><p>"I suppose that's right," Gohan admits, forcing a smile, "...but what do I know?"</p><p>Kiria chuckles easily, "A lot, I suppose."</p><p>The mysterious boy leaves it at that and waves a hand. The half-saiyan carefully tracks his way out and upon exiting, a bunch of girls can be heard waiting for him outside with squeals. The unexpected scene causes Gohan to drop his guard and equally his head.</p><p>'<em>Wow, didn't expect him to be popular around here,</em>' Gohan thinks in disbelief.</p><p>"He saw us, didn't he?" Ruby mutters from behind, pulling the half-saiyan away from his thoughts.</p><p>Gohan scratches the back of his head with a troubled expression.</p><p>"Yeah," he answers with a sigh, "...that or he's just really perceptive."</p><p>Ruby lowers her gaze, a little worried. "Then, should we be concerned?"</p><p>The half-saiyan thinks a bit but shakes his head. "It was obvious from the director that he's one of the more unusual students. I don't know what he is, but there's no point in revealing each other."</p><p>Ruby hums, then nod in agreement. "Yeah, my master would probably kill anyone if word got out."</p><p>The half-saiyan can't help but drop a tear of sweat and based on his impressions, he has to agree with the witch.</p><p>"Well, let's just be more careful," he chuckles weakly.</p><p>"You asshole, who do you think you are?!"</p><p>Gohan nearly falls over by the badly-timed verbal attack.</p><p>With the classroom mostly empty now, his eyes turn to the remaining students as he sees Fang Fang being gripped from the collar by a long-haired, blond, and muscular student wearing a purple sleeveless shirt.</p><p>If he recalled during class, that boy's name is Sharpner. He was called out earlier by the math teacher for not being able to answer a problem.</p><p>"Now now, Sharpner," Fang Fang raises his hands and smiles, seemingly undeterred by his grip and proximity, "...I only want to apologize to Videl."</p><p>"She doesn't need your apology, you creep! She told us everything about you coming on to her! You think just because you know some martial arts that you can do whatever you want? I bet you're all for show!"</p><p>Fang Fang drops a little tear of sweat. "Of course not! I think there's been a misunderstanding!"</p><p>Videl closes her eyes and sighs while crossing her arms. "Sharpner, just let him go. You're making a scene."</p><p>Erasa nods. "Yes, I'm sure he means well! Let's just hear him out!"</p><p>"This guy is bad news, you guys!" Sharpner urges, "...don't let his pretty face fool you!"</p><p>Erasa narrows her eyes at him questioningly. "What do you mean fool us? You were totally fooled by him before he said he was a guy."</p><p>Sharpner's eyes widen and he stumbles. "N-no, I...I wasn't-"</p><p>Fang Fang looks away, rather embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't swing that way."</p><p>The jock's face turns red as misunderstandings now grow on him and he screams, unable to contain his anger anymore. "Why you!"</p><p>About to throw a punch, Fang Fang reacts quickly with a thumb on the side of his neck. The movement of his arm snapping forward is too quick for most people to see, but the witch and half-saiyan are different as they raise their eyebrows in sync.</p><p>A small cricking noise can be heard, particularly for the jock. He doesn't understand it well, but his throw misses Fang Fang's face, then he feels his upper body leaning to the left on its own.</p><p>Erasa gasps, putting hands to her mouth. "Sharpner!?"</p><p>The jock's body and neck can be seen sideways and he quivers, unable to move. His throat goes dry, feeling all his upper muscles burning up. Only after finally recognizing Fang Fang did something to him does he let out a small distressed cry.</p><p>"G-gah! W-what the hell!?"</p><p>Just like her friend Erasa, Videl is stunned but more so because she didn't see what happened. It's clear the martial artist did something, but he simply smiles without concern. Although it crossed her mind earlier that she should stop her male friend before he gets angry, she was also curious to see how Fang Fang would react.</p><p>She now regrets not stopping her friend for his own sake. While many questions still boggle her mind, she presses forward at Fang Fang.</p><p>"Hey, that's enough! What did you do to him?"</p><p>Fang Fang blinks and turns to Videl. "Oh? I just gently applied pressure to a bone. I'm not good with names, but it would be right here. You see, my grandfather-"</p><p>"Whatever, that's fine! Go fix him!" Videl interrupts, not in the mood for a lesson as she hears Sharpner struggle behind him.</p><p>"Oh, right..." Fang Fang agrees, momentarily rubbing the back of his head with shame. He faces the slumping boy again and grabs the back of his neck. Another cricking noise is felt and the martial artist lets go after just a few seconds.</p><p>Sharpner blinks as he feels the pain subsiding. Slowly, he straightens up in shock, then rubs the back of his neck where Fang Fang touched. The simplicity of this effeminate boy breaking him and fixing him without concern creates a new shiver down his spine.</p><p>"Do we still have a problem, Sharpner?" Fang Fang asks with a smile.</p><p>Sharpner breathes in slowly, but he's forced to admit that the guy in front of him is the real deal. Worried now for his own health, he chuckles nervously and throws his backpack over his shoulder.</p><p>"Nope, nope! See you around, Videl, Erasa! Haha...ha..."</p><p>The blondie moves opposite of the three and leaves in a hurry, his face sweating without comparison. Despite the shocking change of state, Erasa recovers a little, then lets out a breath.</p><p>"Holy crap! Your friend sure is something!"</p><p>The pony-tailed fighter groans a little. "He's not my-Oh whatever..."</p><p>She pointedly stares at him and uncrosses her arms. "You've got my attention, Fang Fang. Just don't ever do something like that again, you hear?"</p><p>"Sure!" the boy agrees happily before he presses his hand on his chest, "...you were angry back then because I should've been easier on the bad guys, is that right? I'm sorry for my lack of discipline!"</p><p>Videl's eyes widen, then she grows frustrated as she feels as if he's mocking her. She growls.</p><p>"Don't play dumb! I'll give it to you that you're strong, but that's not why I was upset!"</p><p>Fang Fang is taken aback, then grows deeply confused. "I don't understand what's wrong then. All I want is for you to join me and my family."</p><p>Videl blushes and Erasa raises her eyebrows to hear it straight from him without any hesitation.</p><p>Although the tomboy girl wants to throw a punch at this guy, she holds it in and growls.</p><p>"I-idiot! You'd have to defeat my dad first if you want even a shot at me!"</p><p>Fang Fang's eyes glimmer in delight at the prospect. "Really? Getting a chance to fight your dad would be an honor! Maybe he could be part of our family too!"</p><p>"No way in hell!" Videl screams, then huffs, grabbing Erasa hand, "...I can't stand this guy! Let's get out of here, Erasa!"</p><p>Erasa hums curiously, finding something odd but ultimately lets herself get pulled by her friend. That said, she waves at Fang Fang with a wink, not at all put off by the cute boy.</p><p>"Don't mind Videl. We'll see you around, Fang Fang!"</p><p>With only the blond girl seemingly friendly with him, Fang Fang's shoulders slump as he weakly waves back. Once the girls are gone, he rubs the back of his head.</p><p>"Oh man, why is recruiting someone like her so difficult?"</p><p>"Recruiting?"</p><p>Hearing Gohan's curious voice, Fang Fang sees the pair approaching him from behind. After some depressing progress, he feels somewhat relieved to have at least met these two.</p><p>He sighs before he chirps back up.</p><p>"Yes, I want to induct her as part of my family! You see, we're always looking for strong fighters and what better fighters than the man who defeated Cell and his daughter!"</p><p>Gohan flinches. '<em>Oh no.</em>'</p><p>Fang Fang harrumphs and crosses his arms as he thinks of his family. "Everyone in my family doesn't believe that mister Satan had anything to do with Cell's defeat. I admit, he doesn't really look good on camera, but there has to be more than what's shown!"</p><p>The half-saiyan sweats, "That um..."</p><p>He isn't sure what to say. The boy in front of him is simply too optimistic. The fact that his family doesn't believe just shows that there are more people in the world who didn't underestimate Cell.</p><p>While that does make him a little hopeful, it's not like he wants to take credit for saving the Earth. All he wants is to live a peaceful life but he knows Fang Fang would be disappointed with both Mr. Satan and Videl if he were to find out the truth. Not only that, he may put the two in danger.</p><p>While Gohan hadn't witnessed Fang Fang's morning encounter with the remaining Red Ribbon men, his smooth movements against Sharpner reveal enough that he's not your average martial artist and appears to be more in line with the fighters his father told him about in the early days.</p><p>For his own sake, Gohan tries to downplay the androgynous boy's belief without revealing the truth.</p><p>"I don't believe it either, to be honest," he admits, "...why bother anyways?"</p><p>Fang Fang hums, a complicated expression growing. "Well...there's a reason. I'm gathering strong people because there's trouble brewing."</p><p>Ruby pipes in, her brows furrowing. "Trouble?"</p><p>The pony-tailed boy pursues his lips before he shakes his head, "I'd rather not say any more. We've only met and while I'm sure you two are exceptional, it wouldn't be right. After all, you two didn't join this school just to be caught up in my troubles, did you?"</p><p>He's right but Gohan feels a little frustrated. It's because if this trouble means gathering exceptional people, then it can only mean that the trouble is proportionately bigger.</p><p>He's not naive to think peace will ever last. Ambitions come and go as is the case with the news of the Red Ribbon army reappearing; however, if a threat is growing in the shadows that would rival anyone like Cell or greater, he wouldn't be able to ignore it.</p><p>But he wouldn't know for sure if Fang Fang kept to himself. On the other hand, he knows that getting involved would put his high school life at risk. If his mother found out, she may require him to return home and finish his studies there!</p><p>Fang Fang stares closely at Gohan's troubled expression, then smiles with relief.</p><p>"Can't ignore the weight of my words, huh?"</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Gohan's questioning is cut off and his arm instinctively rises to his left. It was less than a second, but he saw the subtle shift in Fang Fang's body before his hand snapped forward.</p><p>While he may have not trained in a long while, some reactions are simply drilled into one's body. Thanks to his experience, he's able to catch Fang Fang's hand by the wrist midway.</p><p>That was not the thing surprising to Fang Fang though.</p><p>"Wow..." Fang Fang breathes, chuckling nervously as a different hand had already appeared by his neck and the sound of crackling can be heard. At what point, Fang Fang is unsure since he didn't expect much movement coming from a witch.</p><p>Indeed, the hand belongs to Ruby as she remains solid, her counter quick much to Fang Fang and Gohan's surprise. The crackling sound comes from two fingers that are extended out, only an inch away from the boy's throat and emitting tiny purple sparks.</p><p>There's no indication of what might occur if the witch had touched the boy but what's certain is that wouldn't be good. Eager not to push the half-saiyan or the witch further, he backs away.</p><p>Raising his arms, he laughs cheerily with a small sweat behind his back, "It was a test, just a test! You'll have to forgive me for my curiosity, but I had to judge for sure even though I had a feeling."</p><p>Gohan relaxes but closes his eyes, shaking his head mournfully. At this point, he almost wants to cry at how quickly this first day of school is turning into a freak show.</p><p>"Yeah, discrete...and right in the middle of the classroom too."</p><p>Fang Fang looks around and dismisses the concern with a chuckle. "Oh but everyone's left anyways. We're fine!"</p><p>Gohan simply drops his head, now wondering how he should distance himself from this incautious boy. That said, he doesn't forget about his earlier words which concern him more.</p><p>As for the witch, she glares at the martial artist and harrumphs. "If you're going to attack someone, it should be me! I'll gladly take any punishment you want to dish out!"</p><p>Fang Fang clears his throat, then bows to the girl. "Clearly, I underestimated you. This is my failure as a member of the Huang family. I did not mean any disrespect."</p><p>The half-saiyan is also surprised at seeing a small bit of prideful attitude from the witch. Unfortunately, both of them are dearly mistaken about the witch's actual reasoning.</p><p>The young martial artist composes himself and returns to the matter at hand. "If you guys really want to know, then let's talk later after school. I'm afraid here is not the best place."</p><p>Gohan nods, but his eyes sharpen just a little. "I'm fine with that, but I really do think you should forget about Videl and Mr. Satan. Those two don't need to be involved."</p><p>Fang Fang shrugs, not willing to dismiss so easily. "I guess I'll find out. See ya later!"</p><p>With a wave, he walks out leaving the two alone. Gohan can only sigh at Fang Fang's stubbornness, but he returns his attention to the girl by his side with raised eyebrows. While he doesn't feel it's his business, he also can't ignore her impressive response.</p><p>"That reaction...Did you receive training from the director?" he asks.</p><p>Ruby blushes, not used to praise but at the mention of training, she freezes.</p><p>"N-no, I...um, was taught by someone else."</p><p>"Oh, who-"</p><p>"It was hell."</p><p>Ruby's additional comments cut in without warning and the sudden shift in tone cause Gohan to shut his mouth. He wants to inquire further but then sees Ruby's gaze wandering.</p><p>Something isn't right.</p><p>Knowing that, the half-saiyan swallows uncomfortably, then rubs his head with another weak smile as he decides to not press.</p><p>"Er nevermind...We should get going. Don't we have our next class together as well?"</p><p>Remembering her class schedule causes Ruby to snap out of her distressed state, then turn to the half-saiyan with bright eyes. The complete turnaround causes him to take a step back.</p><p>"Oh, that's right! Thank god, I don't have to worry about making more friends yet!"</p><p>Gohan nearly falls at the real reason behind her happiness, then drops a tear of sweat. He closes his eyes and clears his throat.</p><p>"I can't be your only friend, Ruby. Isn't this why the director enrolled you here?"</p><p>Gohan's words smack into Ruby's face and she shrinks a little, looking away. She starts fidgeting with her hands, knowing he's right.</p><p>"Well, um...it won't be long before people avoid me. That's what happened during cram school, after all."</p><p>The half-saiyan curls his lips. "That can't be true."</p><p>The two begin walking out together, seeing as standing around would only make them late again. At Gohan's disbelief, Ruby shrugs.</p><p>"I don't know. People think me strange for some reason and it's not like I've flaunted like Fang Fang did," she explains.</p><p>'<em>Ouch</em>' Gohan thinks on behalf of the androgynous boy.</p><p>"Come on," he chuckles, "...you have to have one friend you've made prior to this."</p><p>"Ah, well..." she pauses before thinking, "...there was this one girl in cram school I got along with."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Furrowing her brows, she crosses her arms and hums. "I don't know if I could call it friendship."</p><p>One of Gohan's eyebrows raised. "Really?"</p><p>Ruby lifts her head, recalling further.</p><p>"She was a loner I think..."</p><p>As she remembers more, her composure changes and she suddenly shivers, placing a hand on her cheek as she blushes.</p><p>"...but her kicks were <em>amazing</em>!"</p><p>The half-saiyan blinks, a little speechless at the witch's odd reaction. Even though he's not sure what she's talking about, he can't stop his thoughts from coming out.</p><p>"Okay, maybe you're a little odd, Ruby."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>The witch snaps out of her daze, then glares cutely at the half-saiyan with a mix of indignation and embarrassment. Her mind grows a little cloudy in this state.</p><p>"O-odd?! W-what about you? Y-you talk to a cloud!"</p><p>Gohan quickly hushes her, looking around with nervousness. Thankfully, their voices are somewhat drowned as people move past them in the crowded hallways. If anyone heard her though, people might think he's a crazy person which is definitely not what he wants.</p><p>"T-that's different and you know it," Gohan whispers harshly, his mouth crooked before he adds, "...and don't act like you're not similar with your broom and bird!"</p><p>"Hey, I didn't even know about the broom so I never talked to it," she explains with a lowered voice now. Her face remains flushed as she continues, "...plus, I wouldn't mind not talking to my familiar if I could!"</p><p>Gohan drops his head and sighs. He realizes he should've kept to himself. Not wanting to continue this discussion, he clears his throat.</p><p>"S-sorry. Maybe we're just both odd," he apologizes as he scratches his cheek.</p><p>Ruby blinks, then calms herself before smiling and accepting the apology.</p><p>"Maybe we are."</p><p>They both stare at each other for a moment, then chuckle together. The mood seemingly returns to a lighter weight before Ruby questions the half-saiyan.</p><p>"So do you have any other friends your age then?"</p><p>Gohan flinches. Although he asked her the same question, her restriction on people his age makes him suddenly sweat. Whether she intended it or not, he knows he can't say anything regarding his father's friends or Piccolo.</p><p>Well, there's Dende. Would that count?</p><p>"There's one," he admits shamefully.</p><p>He leaves it at that, not wanting to go into further detail but his reaction makes Ruby pout. She raises her fist in the air and growls.</p><p>"Why were you talking about friends to me earlier? You're not much better!"</p><p>Gohan can only laugh somewhat sadly as he looks away. They quickly approach the next classroom as people slowly diminish from the hallways and lockers are closed.</p><p>A pair of eyes stare at the witch and half-saiyan from afar with a curious hum.</p>
<hr/><p>The cold wind weaves through the flat mountains of Yunzabit Heights. The dark clouds spread evenly over the land, always thundering and seemingly without holes to even let a strand of light in. This desolate land in the forgotten corner of Earth is a strange contradiction. Despite being devoid of animals and too cold, the bare minimum vegetation still remains, somehow keeping the many plateaus green even though nothing else growing. Perhaps it might be better to say that the land is still green <em>because</em> it is frozen in time.</p><p>The only thing that remains alive is a figure looking out into the distance. Small smoke snakes out from his cigarette, quickly disintegrating as the wind pours past his body from the back. His long uneven, black hair which reaches his shoulders flutters forward, covering part of his face which one might describe as simply beautiful. Yet this image of his is nothing but a being frozen in time while his pupils resemble the darkness of the clouds.</p><p>Thus, the figure can only resonate with this familiar place which is similar to him.</p><p>With two fingers on his cigarette, he inhales slowly before pulling it away and letting out another cloud of grey smoke. He doesn't mind the howling of the air as his dark coat shuffles in waves against the wind. He opens his mouth with a dry chuckle.</p><p>"It's a sad state, isn't it?"</p><p>He asks preemptively just as a tear forms in space behind him. From within the vortex, a man wearing similar black coat steps out except it sports the Red Ribbon logo on the back.</p><p>He has long straight, golden hair that reaches his waist. Unlike the figure in front of him, his face is a little longer but still handsome if not more intimidating. His yellow eyes are more spread across and brows noticeably shorter, looking like two dots on near his forehead. With a sword handle poking out from his coat, he walks forward and lifts his hand. A small fire is produced, floating an inch from his palm and illuminating a small area for himself and the dark-haired man in front of him.</p><p>"It is," he answers and bows his head forward before greeting, "...it was trouble to find you, Alucard."</p><p>Feeling the warmth from his fire, the dark-haired man named Alucard turns his head to one of the assigned generals of the Red Ribbon army. As expected, he sees bitterness on his face and chuckles.</p><p>"Too cold for you, Kuyou?"</p><p>The fire-leaning man, Kuyou snorts. "Of course, not many would come all the way here to simply smoke. May I?"</p><p>Alucard takes out another cigarette from his pocket and hands it over. Naturally, Kuyou lights it up with his already manifested fire and sticks it into his mouth with his unused hand.</p><p>He sucks in, then lets go, producing a large ring.</p><p>"I assume you didn't come to me to simply chat," Alucard suggests, staring across the land again.</p><p>Kuyou harrumphs. "We confirmed that one of the demons who led the platoon did indeed kill himself. All of the humans under him were captured too. Naturally, Kiria hasn't taken any responsibility."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>At his calm voice, Kuyou raises his small brows. "You don't seem to be worried. Aren't there only five demons left?"</p><p>Alucard closes his eyes. "With everything, there is risk and loss. In the end, he was a demon that understood he was outmatched. What's more important is the knowledge we gained from this little trap."</p><p>Kuyou frowns. "All I see is how weak our soldiers are. I don't see the point in gathering humans and using them to find the dragon balls."</p><p>In response, the leader opens his eyes and gazes up to the sky. "Have you heard the story of this land?"</p><p>Kuyou furrows his brows and crosses his arms. "No, but I'm sure what you're trying to say is relevant."</p><p>Alucard closes his eyes and laughs heartily. "You saw right through me, my friend."</p><p>He lifts his cigarette and inhales before continuing. Kuyou remains attentive knowing he really doesn't have much choice but to listen.</p><p>"Supposedly a few thousand years ago, there was a kingdom here. Rulers changed hands all the time over the course of centuries. The general strength of the Earth was at its peak. Every human was driven by their innate potential. Instead of the technology that exists today, people relied on their own strength and power.</p><p>"Much of the phenomenons that exist in this world can be traced to the powers back then, including why this place remains in darkness. The important piece though is that the Human race was not alone because the Demon race lived alongside them."</p><p>He stares at Kuyou who doesn't say a word, then smirks.</p><p>"Now, wouldn't that explain history's doors that lead to the Demon Realm and the remanent supernatural beings that are hidden amongst the planet? In fact, surely you know of the one within the century that was forced opened before being closed?"</p><p>Kuyou scoffs, uncrossing his arms. "Of course, who doesn't? Does your story imply that the humans were the ones that originally sealed the demons in."</p><p>"That's right. Humans feared the demons and feared how strong they were in comparison to them. So they took the demons' teachings and sealed their world and any left on Earth. Much of the concept of Hell exist thanks to the Demon Realm.</p><p>"But with power, they eventually turned on each other. This is the natural cycle of survival and greed. When a person becomes stronger than the other, they create fear, then others adapt, and a new strength rises once more. This land where humans once ruled slowly met its demise through infighting and forever altered the climate in the wars that came."</p><p>He smiles sadly. "Instead of becoming stronger as a people, every instance of the cycle slowly degraded their collective understanding and power until it is what it is today. They became so vulnerable that the gods of the universe had to establish a guardian system to protect and watch over the regressed race..."</p><p>Alucard finishes with a hum and draws another smoke. "...but for many, the legends of this land only remain a fairy tale. There's barely a trace of the strength and power that used to live here."</p><p>Kuyou's eyes narrow and he harrumphs, his voice filled with sarcasm. "A fairy tale, huh? Well, you wouldn't know, would you?"</p><p>Alucard smiles silently as the last of his cigarette diminishes and the ashes are taken by the wind. He watches them fly into the darkness of the sky while his subordinate questions further.</p><p>"This still doesn't explain trying to revive Red Ribbon army or why the demons we helped are partaking in this plan. Wouldn't they want revenge on the humans?"</p><p>"Naturally, but more so they want to take back what's theirs."</p><p>"You mean?"</p><p>Alucard smirks. "I never said that this land was ruled originally by humans, did I? The world needs to be reminded what it means to fear just as it did with the threat of Cell. But with fear, greater ambitions also need to exist in order to grow stronger. The Red Ribbon army was the last to hold such. To force humanity to adapt and fast-track their growth when the realms are joined, both are needed."</p><p>He turns away from the land and stares into the tear in space that Kuyou came out of, ready to be used again to return. He nods to himself.</p><p>"People will die, even those who join the organization. The demons that we have with us also understand that as it is now, it's a pointless endeavor to try eliminating everyone. What they want is to have worthy people to be a part of their realm and submit to them just as it was before."</p><p>He stares up at the sky and breathes out. "The strong will survive...both demons and humans. The realms will be united as it should've always been and Earth might be able to focus on bigger threats out in the universe."</p><p>Kuyou harrumphs, "You believe in humanity too much."</p><p>Alucard chuckles. "Remember, I was once human too, however I only believe in growth and survival. If they end up diminishing further when the demons come to rule, then it means they would've only met their demise eventually. The people who join this army means that they have ambition which is the first step to strength."</p><p>"...or money," Kuyou scoffs.</p><p>Alucard doesn't deny that. "As I said, the worthy will show itself."</p><p>He takes his leave, stepping forward towards the vortex that remains, but a foot away, he stops to take a look at Kuyou one last time.</p><p>"How is she, by the way?"</p><p>Kuyou raises his brows, then realizes who he's referring to. He looks away with a snort.</p><p>"Personally, she's still a bitch to everyone but surprisingly, she's taken a liking to General Copper. I admit, that man has some worth. Other than that, she's always asking about you and wanting to see you more often."</p><p>Alucard shakes his head. "She still thinks too highly of me, that scientist."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to my class, Ruby and Gohan," Ms. Hamilton, the English teacher smiles.</p>
<p>In front of the class, Ruby keeps to herself and while still nervous, she's a little calmer than she was in her first introduction. As for Gohan, he's far more curious this time as a mixture of old and new faces appear before him.</p>
<p>Ms. Hamilton, a young woman with hazelnut hair all tied up into a knot, smiles apologetically at the two. Behind her reading glasses, the two reflect a little in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry, you'll have to go through this a few times as you enter new classrooms throughout the day, but please bear with it for today," she whispers.</p>
<p>The two nods without a word and the English teacher clears her throat before pointing a hand at them. While staring at the row of students before her, she introduces them with more grace.</p>
<p>"Some of you have already seen these two I'm sure, but for those who haven't, this is Gohan and Ruby. They're transfer students from abroad and will be joining our lessons from now on. Gohan has made perfect scores on all his entry tests and Ruby is a relative of our new director. Please treat them nicely."</p>
<p>There are a few whispers but compared to the Math class before, it's far quieter. It's a nice change for Gohan who is able to feel a little more at ease compared to before. He starts looking around for any people he's already met or seen.</p>
<p>However, there are only two people of note: Erasa and Videl. They sit more on the left side of the seating as oppose to the right side from Math class. From Videl's expression, he can see the twin-tailed girl is somewhat relieved to see that Fang Fang hasn't followed them. As for her friend, Erasa, she leans forward on the table with her chin resting in her hands, looking at the two with excited eyes. Always ready to engage with new people, she's glad to have another chance to know the other two transfer students.</p>
<p>Compared to the previous class, the English class is fuller with only two seats open. As if it's premeditated, there's an open seat next to Erasa and right above her, another seat is available next to a girl with collar-length dark-blue hair with split bands at the front. Focusing on the girl carefully, he sees that she wears a conservative polka-dot dress and compared to other people around, one might say she looks a little old-fashioned.</p>
<p>She smiles serenely at Gohan and her eyes seem like they have plenty to tell him, causing him to wonder.</p>
<p>'<em>Well, there's only two seats. We'll be apart, but only by a row. It shouldn't be too bad.</em>'</p>
<p>Ruby also seems to understand that this time, she can't be next to her friend. Although he'll be either in front of her or behind, it still means that she'll be sitting next to a stranger. Because of that, her unease grows back again.</p>
<p>"As you can see, there's only two choices for seating," Ms. Hamilton notes before turning to the two with a smile, "...Please take your pick. One of you can either sit next to Erasa and Videl-"</p>
<p>At the mention, Erasa waves and interrupts. "I wouldn't mind the second cute boy!"</p>
<p>The class chuckles, almost predicting the blonde's choice. Ms. Hamilton is less amused however with her head shaking. She clears her throat with a fist in front of her.</p>
<p>"Yes, very much noted, Erasa."</p>
<p>Videl can only sigh at her friend's easy preferences. That said, she looks at Gohan with a more tolerant expression thinking he's likely less frustrating than the last.</p>
<p>'<em>Come to think of it, have I seen him somewhere before?</em>' she thinks, feeling a vague sense of recollection with his outfit and short spiky hair.</p>
<p>Ms. Hamilton continues and points to the blue-haired girl above, "...and then there's San who..."</p>
<p>The teacher pauses as the blue-haired girl lifts something of a sketchbook up with her hands. Her eyes remain fixed on the boy transfer as words are shown up in the air.</p>
<p>The room goes silent.</p>
<p>'<em>Pardon. I would ask Gohan to sit next to me if that's okay.</em>' is what it reads.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, whispers begin with many students asking their fellow peers who can see her written request and surprising gasps following.</p>
<p>"What did she write?"</p>
<p>"That's strange. To think that the student president is speaking up. I mean, not really speaking up but still..."</p>
<p>"God damn it...our angel San. To think she's become interested in that dork!"</p>
<p>"Man, I wish I could see her board more clearly."</p>
<p>Erasa, who turns her body to read, can only slump her shoulders and lean her head to the side with a sigh. She smiles with resignation.</p>
<p>"Well, if San is requesting, I might have to let this one go."</p>
<p>"It's not even your decision, Erasa," Videl complains and looks up at San disapprovingly, "...and neither is it yours, San."</p>
<p>San glances to the fighter below and simply smiles. At the bright expression, Videl rolls her eyes and scoffs.</p>
<p>Gohan feels a sudden pressure overwhelming him with two people wanting his presence, but looking more carefully at San, she simply stares comfortably at him with no concern. Admittedly, he is curious about her. The fact that she's not speaking...could it be that she's speech-impaired?</p>
<p>Ms. Hamilton confirms his thoughts. "For both of you, know that San is mute. Despite that, she's one of the top students in the school and the elected student president."</p>
<p>Gohan raises his eyebrows in surprise while the teacher adjusts her glasses with a proud smile. It's obvious that San is her favorite student. In response, San lowers her sketch board and waves her hand dismissively with closed eyes and an embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>"Must be nice to be popular..."</p>
<p>Gohan blinks and turns to the witch beside him with surprise. Although Ruby is nervous, the attention being drawn to the half-saiyan has helped her mood but also makes her a tiny jealous. In return, the half-saiyan defends himself.</p>
<p>"I-it's not like that! I don't even know why I'm being targeted!" he whispers back, but the witch isn't buying it as she looks away, slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>Ms. Hamilton clears her throat again, bringing about everyone's attention, and returns her gaze to the focused boy.</p>
<p>"Regardless of Erasa or San's preference, I'll let you pick first, Gohan. Although...given you are a student with high marks, you'd fit well with San."</p>
<p>It's a little hypocritical of the teacher to say that, but the half-saiyan doesn't comment as he rubs the back of his neck, humming.</p>
<p>"Um..."</p>
<p>While hesitating, he stares back at the blue-haired who gazes back more hopefully. Since Erasa already is willing to let him go, he makes his decision with a sigh.</p>
<p>"I'll sit with San then."</p>
<p>In response, San's eyes close happily and the half-saiyan makes a weak smile as he makes his way up the rows. Seeing him off, Ruby takes a deep breath and her attention turns to Erasa who winks encouragingly at her.</p>
<p>The uneasiness in her stomach returns. She swallows and then tries to smile back. Knowing that Gohan would at least be behind her, she thinks positively.</p>
<p>'<em>You can do this, Ruby. Just...don't be strange.</em>'</p>
<p>"Then of course, Ruby, you'll have to sit by Erasa," Ms. Hamilton states what is already known but adds, "...Although she's disruptive, I have to admit she's a likeable person to many. I'm sure you'll get along with her fine!"</p>
<p>Ruby is a little surprised by the teacher's reassurance. Is her nervousness so obvious that even she could tell?</p>
<p>Erasa giggles, not at all offended by the teacher's judgment and calls on the witch. "That's right! Come on, I won't bite Ruby!"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Erasa," Videl groans, burying her face into her hands in embarrassment over her friend's eager words, but this only makes Erasa grin wider.</p>
<p>"Well, um...excuse me," Ruby bows slightly in response and follows to her new assigned seat.</p>
<p>As the two new transfers settle in, the English teacher claps her hands. "Alright, we'll begin our lesson then. Please open your book to page one-eighty-one."</p>
<p>The lesson starts without further delay but for the two transfers, there's hardly time to focus as personal introductions begin with their new peers. In Gohan's case at least, it's quieter as San passes over her sketchbook with a new message.</p>
<p>'<em>It's nice to meet you, Gohan. Thank you for choosing to sit next to me.</em>'</p>
<p>Gohan smiles dryly, knowing there wasn't much of a choice. Pulling his book out from his backpack, he turns it to Ms. Hamilton's requested page and then leaves it off to the side as he writes back on her sketchbook.</p>
<p>'<em>Nice to meet you too, San. Why me specifically?</em>'</p>
<p>He passes her sketchbook back and San grins, already expecting the question. She begins scribbling and Gohan tries to pretend to be attentive to Ms. Hamilton's reading; however, much like before, he's already read it ahead of time at home.</p>
<p>In no time, her response comes. What's surprising is that she's able to write neatly but fast enough that Gohan has to blink a few times at her impressive writing quality.</p>
<p>'<em>Because I have to keep my eye on you.</em>'</p>
<p>When the words are processed in his mind, he flinches and turns his head to San who remains beaming, her light expression somewhat opposite to the weight of her words on paper.</p>
<p>Curling his lips, he clears his throat and writes his response, passing it back with a sweat behind his neck.</p>
<p>'<em>I don't understand.</em>'</p>
<p>Gohan has to play dumb, but San stares at him disapprovingly which causes him to sweat further. It appears that the girl beside him isn't having any of his nonsense. Her next words come swiftly and he can feel her determination overflowing from her pencil...</p>
<p>'<em>Then what was that little scuffle that I felt in your previous class? You won't fool me, I report directly to the director when I catch these matters with stronger students.</em>'</p>
<p>Gohan reads her message carefully and it finally occurs to him that this girl isn't your average student. He drops his head and places his face into his hands in disbelief.</p>
<p>'<em>How am I still meeting these people!?</em>' Gohan thinks, his pupil quivering behind his hands.</p>
<p>He's pretty sure that this girl wasn't in his first class, otherwise, he'd recognize her energy even if he wasn't paying attention. She either had to be nearby when she caught Fang Fang testing him or she has amazing senses. In the end, it doesn't matter since the fault lies with Fang Fang.</p>
<p>For the first time since the day started, he feels annoyed, especially with that androgynous boy for putting him into this position.</p>
<p>'<em>I can't tell mom about this...ever. She'll freak out if she hears I keep meeting these types of people,</em> he thinks, swallowing.</p>
<p>No longer denying it, he sighs and scribbles down his reply. It seems San is quite amused with a cat-like expression on her face as she watches him worry.</p>
<p>'<em>Sorry, but that wasn't my fault. I was only defending myself.</em>'</p>
<p>San provides a light, silent chuckle as she closes his eyes, causing Gohan some confusion. He can't ask what's funny as she immediately replies back on the paper.</p>
<p>'<em>That makes more sense now. I heard the head of the Huang family is a troublesome guy anyway. Even so, there's little I know about you.</em>'</p>
<p>Gohan hums. The way it's written, it seems she's also familiar with Fang Fang's family. He's now more curious than ever, especially after hearing Oyakata speak about his grandfather. From what he's seen from the previous class while that boy was engaging with Sharpner, he can only assume grandfather must be a highly experienced martial artist.</p>
<p>He's tempted to ask more, but given the topic is still on him, he knows he can't lower his guard. No matter how exceptional she is, it'd be bad if he divulged himself so easily. After all, he's not sure how much he can trust her.</p>
<p>'<em>You can always ask the director,</em>' he writes back.</p>
<p>San curls her lips and shakes her head, rejecting such methods, then writes her next message...</p>
<p>'<em>That's no fun!</em>'</p>
<p>'Fun?!' Gohan thinks, his eyes wide at her written words.</p>
<p>After blinking a few times, he turns his head to stare at her in disbelief. The girl keeps up her innocent smile, but there's undoubtedly excitement in her eyes. Without words, he can only rub his head and laugh distressingly.</p>
<p>'<em>Does she like playing detective or something? Oh man, what am I going to do?</em>' he wonders, trying his best to look away from her gaze.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a more verbal conversation is going on between Erasa and Ruby as they both talk in a quiet voice. Gohan can't help but perk up as he's mentioned.</p>
<p>"...So, you've been hanging around with the boy behind me. Are you guys in a relationship?" Erasa asks, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.</p>
<p>Gohan can clearly hear the blonde girl and coughs, causing Erasa to smile wordlessly. San also listens with attentive eyes, interested to hear more. Naturally, she also knows something is different about the witch.</p>
<p>"N-no, he's a friend," Ruby corrects with some hesitation before glancing up said friend, "...we met this morning, that's all."</p>
<p>"Oh? Well aren't you a lucky one! I'm not against the dorky kinds," Erasa giggles, causing the half-saiyan much embarrassment.</p>
<p>Ruby furrows her eyebrows confused, her eyes returning back to the blonde. "He's not a dork..."</p>
<p>The half-saiyan smiles a little appreciatively hearing that, until...</p>
<p>"...just a little odd."</p>
<p>Ruby gives a surprising smirk and Gohan sees it as a small return from his earlier statement. Even though he apologized, it seems the witch wasn't going to the perfect chance go. He smiles bitterly and leans to the side, accepting the light payback.</p>
<p>Erasa giggles at the half-saiyan's reaction while Videl watches the half-saiyan carefully with focused eyes. So far, she hasn't said anything but as she goes through her memories from the past week, her eyes widen.</p>
<p>"Wait...Gohan, right? Have I seen you somewhere before? Maybe like a week ago or something?"</p>
<p>The half-saiyan straightens up and fixes his attention towards the daughter of Mr. Satan. To finally have a closer look at her, he can't believe that the afro-haired man has a daughter. Given she and Fang Fang helped the police this morning, the half-saiyan had to give her some benefit of the doubt that she's relatively capable.</p>
<p>"Um...I'm not sure," he answers truthfully, "...I do come to this city quite often to pick up stuff, so it's possible."</p>
<p>Videl furrows her eyebrows and hums, thinking hard. With his hair and black and white attire, she could have sworn she saw him before. She normally wouldn't be this invested in remembering, but she has a feeling it's noteworthy.</p>
<p>"Wasn't there a gang shootout a week ago that you helped stop?" Erasa questions, causing Gohan to freeze, now remembering an incident like that did happen near the parking lot of the store he was at.</p>
<p>Videl silently gasps, then turns to her friend. Her expression brightens with gratefulness. "That's right! Now I remember..."</p>
<p>Her eyes return back to Gohan and she points at him, causing him some sweat. "...You were the one who ran out the entrance of the Mars Mart despite me telling everyone to remain inside!"</p>
<p>The accused boy flinches while Ruby stares at Videl, confused by her words, and San eyes brighten. Before the half-saiyan can say anything, Ms. Hamilton had enough of their interruptions with Videl's revealing voice becoming the breaking point.</p>
<p>"All five-I mean, four of you, quiet down!" she cuts in, "...you all can chat after class!"</p>
<p>Everyone returns to their correct sitting posture, but Videl is the last as she continues staring at the half-saiyan before narrowing her eyes and looking away.</p>
<p>Gohan scratches his cheek, a bitter expression on his face. He now remembers going to that store, Mars Mart a week ago and vaguely recalls something happening between the police and a gang. There was a shootout outside on the parking lot, but the details aren't important. What he knows is he didn't have time to play the civilian. Since he had to get some ingredients to his mother quickly or else there would be a less savory dinner, he sprinted out the store as soon as he paid for the items.</p>
<p>To his embarrassment, he wasn't aware there were bullets flying outside the store until after he came out. Now that Videl mentions it, he does remember someone yelling at him from behind, but he wasn't really paying attention. Of course, it was hard to ignore the gunfire once he was outside so he transformed into his blond counterpart after slipping to the side of the store building.</p>
<p>The rest is history and he was able to give his mother the ingredients in time while helping the police.</p>
<p>'<em>Ah...this is bad. To think she was the one who saw me run out,</em>' Gohan thinks, now worried. For sure, Videl is going to have a lot of questions for him.</p>
<p>Not only that but Gohan can feel San's stares intensify towards him. She doesn't write anything to him for now, but it's clear this isn't good for his image given she already knows that he's not an average student.</p>
<p>As for the witch below him, Ruby focuses her attention on the teacher but isn't sure what to think as she doesn't really leave her land that often. On occasion, she would go to the city but more often than not, she has mostly what she needs from her land. That said, she is admittedly curious about what's so big about Videl recognizing him.</p>
<p>'<em>Did something happen?</em>' she wonders but knows she won't get any answers immediately as Ms. Hamilton's voice rings clearly in the now quiet classroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At the Lookout, two pairs of steps can be heard echoing inside the palace. Passing along its marble and quartz structure, Dende follows Mr. Popo through the circular hallways that have existed for hundreds of years. He had thought about asking if Piccolo wanted to come, who was meditating behind the palace but decided against disturbing him. Besides, he knows that as a Namekian, they both have sensitive hearing so he's more than likely already heard them discuss the library.</p>
<p>"It should be somewhere here..." the genie hums, looking along the walls.</p>
<p>Dende stares exasperatedly at the genie. He has no clue what the genie is looking for as they've made at least a few circles around the palace for ten minutes. So far, there hasn't been a door he doesn't already know about and he finally loses some of his patience.</p>
<p>"Um...Mister Popo, is there something we're supposed to be looking for? We're traveling in circles now!"</p>
<p>The genie stops, then turns to the smaller Namekian. The genie fidgets with his large hands and bows his head.</p>
<p>"Apologies, Dende. It's been at least a century since it was last attempted to be entered. There's a hidden door somewhere, if I'm not mistaken."</p>
<p>The guardian calms down and sighs, rubbing his temples. "Mister Popo, we can always look at this later. Although I'm interested, I'm sure you'd be better off tending your garden until you remember more."</p>
<p>A pair of new steps echo closer causing both of them to pause for a moment before their heads turn to see Piccolo, his white cape fluttering as he approaches them in his standard weighted clothing. Fearing they may have disturbed his meditation, Dende raises his hands and smiles apologetically towards his fellow Namekian.</p>
<p>"Mister Piccolo! Were we too loud? Sorry, we didn't mean to break your concentration!"</p>
<p>The former nameless guardian sighs and shakes his head, smiling reassuringly towards his younger peer.</p>
<p>"No, it's no problem," he says, "...I see that you two are having trouble finding the hidden door. I suddenly remembered something from the former guardian's memories that might help."</p>
<p>Dende blinks, nearly forgetting that Piccolo would still have some knowledge and memories after fusing with Kami; however, this is great news and his face brightens with excitement.</p>
<p>"Really? What is it?" he asks, bringing his hands closer.</p>
<p>Piccolo smirks at the smaller Namekian's interest and brings up his thumb to his teeth...</p>
<p>...then bites it.</p>
<p>Dende widens his eyes in surprise while Mr. Popo hums thoughtfully, then nods as he finally understood.</p>
<p>"Oh my, how could I have forgotten about that!"</p>
<p>Dende looks between his assistant and the Z warrior with great confusion but thankfully, Piccolo doesn't leave him in the dark while his thumb drips down with purple blood.</p>
<p>"That cunning bastard," Piccolo begins with a snort, "...he always sets up the most troublesome requirements to get into his secrets."</p>
<p>Dende's mouth opens in realization as he understands that Piccolo is referring to <em>his</em> predecessor. He wouldn't have to guess the relevance of self-harm as Piccolo stopped a meter before them and stares a blank wall. It doesn't seem to matter which part of the wall he needed to be looking at.</p>
<p>This becomes evident as he presses his bleeding thumb to the marble and begins writing a symbol using his blood. This somewhat disturbs Dende who, as a healer, isn't willing to purposefully inflict harm even if it's minor.</p>
<p>After Piccolo finishes, he let's go and stares at the ancient symbol that represents the desire to seek knowledge. He remembers when he was the original nameless Namekian, he witnessed his master at the time performing the same thing. The only thing left is...</p>
<p>He turns to Dende who gulps as he stares at the symbol that drips with lines of purple blood. He also recognizes what it means thanks to the books he had to study after he agreed to become the new guardian.</p>
<p>"As the guardian, you're the only one who can open the door," Piccolo explains, "...you'll have to apply your energy across this marking."</p>
<p>Dende collects himself, then nods. He walks in front of the drawing while Piccolo steps back, watching carefully with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>The guardian takes a deep breath and stretches out his hand, just an inch away from the blood as he remains cautious not to smear it. Closing his eyes, he focuses his energy and a soft yellow glow emits from his hand. The energy somehow is drawn to Piccolo's blood causing it to glow.</p>
<p>Feeling something change, Dende releases his energy and takes a step back. The symbol glows brighter than before and the palace rumbles without warning, causing Dende to take another step back in panic.</p>
<p>"A-are you sure this is safe, Mister Popo?" Dende questions, looking to the genie doubtfully as he vibrates in front of him.</p>
<p>Mr. Popo hums, his voice slightly altered by the vibrations. "I'm positive. Despite how scary it seems, this is how the former guardian intended to prevent the accumulated knowledge from leaking out and secure it for the next generation of guardians."</p>
<p>The rumbling stops and Piccolo's blood disappears, much to everyone's surprise. Naturally, it's been a while since this procedure has been followed so the details of the hidden door are fuzzy, even for Piccolo and the genie. Luckily, they wouldn't have to wait for long as a unique gold embellished door fades into existence, taking up the blank wall space.</p>
<p>Mr. Popo lets out a breath of amazement as he sees the intricate door again after a long time, now standing out from the rest of the built in rectangular and open doors around. He stops short of growing emotional as memories of his time with the former guardian flashes in his mind.</p>
<p>'<em>Oh...If only you were still here, sir,</em>' the genie thinks fondly.</p>
<p>The door with grand design stabilizes and a strange temperature can be felt emitting from the new entrance, cool yet soothing. The genie looks to the young guardian who stares in awe.</p>
<p>"Go on, your guardianship," Mr. Popo declares formally, "...you should be the first to open it."</p>
<p>It's been a while since Dende felt this honored. Yet, he doesn't allow his emotions to cloud his mind. He straightens up and steps forward as Piccolo and the genie smile at him. He doesn't waste any further time as he grasps the handle and pulls.</p>
<p>The moment the library door is ajar, it shines out bright white light from inside, creating a solid shadow beneath each of their feet. This doesn't deter Dende as he continues pulling while keeping his eyes shut. Eventually, the light slowly fades to reveal the inside...</p>
<p>...and everyone flinches.</p>
<p>Despite standing at the entrance, it is obvious that the library is a large cylindrical arena, filled with multiple floors holding many shelves of books with various wood furnishings. The sight of the room is beyond what Dende could imagine, clearly too large to exist on the surface of the Lookout.</p>
<p>That can only mean...a spatial dimension, one similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.</p>
<p>Yet beyond the grandiose appearance of the library and the magical energy that's overflowing from it, there's one thing that stands out above the rest - a white-robbed figure sitting in the middle of the base floor with a bunch of books crowding a table.</p>
<p>The figure stops his reading and turns his head towards the entrance where he senses three presences. Before his eyes that shine out of the shadow of his hood, he only focuses on the guardian that is Dende.</p>
<p>A smile flashes from within his hood while the group remains stunned from afar. He snaps shut the book he was reading and places it with the rest before he stands up from the wooden chair.</p>
<p>"So, you are Dende, the new guardian? This is overdue, but I am Mikogami. We have much to discuss."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A\N: Just want to note that not every character that hasn't been either eluded to or mentioned will appear. It doesn't mean certain main characters or other side characters can't appear much later, but I have to follow what makes sense for the planned story direction.</p>
<p>The only reason I say this is because I'm sure there was some disappointment in this chapter when a blue-haired girl is described and you might think it's Kurumu...until it isn't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>